Feelings of Love
by Tigger3Tutorwife23P.Sawyer
Summary: This is the Sequel to What If? It has more to do with the teens then the parents. Naley, Brucas, and Jeyton. COMPLETE!
1. Coming Home

Disclaimer : I do not own One Tree Hill, Cast, Characters, or otherwise. So…no lawsuits. 

**Author's Note: Okay, so this is the Sequel to What If, and I just wanted to say, I'm glad you came back for more…couldn't stay away huh? Haha just kidding. Anywho, a few notes. Karen and Dan are in this, but only a little. It will mostly be about the teenagers. So here it is…the first chapter of 'Feelings Of Love'.**

**Coming Home**

Lucas and Nathan were in their house getting ready for Senior Prom. It had been nearly two years since Deb left, never to be seen again, And everyone like it that way.

"I think I'm going to ask her tonight…I want to make it official." Nathan said as he looked in the mirror at himself in a black tux and dark gray tie.

Lucas looked over at him and laughed. "Dude, you look like your going to a funeral. Wear a different tie."

Nathan sighed as he took off his tie and walked over to pick another one. "Okay, so tonight is the night." He said to himself.

After Nightmare Deb had past, dreams were realized and achieved. Haley and Nathan became best friends, Peyton and Jake got pretty serious, and Lucas and Brooke were still going strong. The rest of Junior year went on smoothly with little drama. The summer before senior year, Haley had went on tour with the Wreckers and some guy named Chris Keller…Nathan didn't like him much. Nathan went to High Fliers, Brooke worked on her fashion designs in California, Jake went off to find Nikki, Jenny's mother, and get his daughter back, and Lucas and Peyton stayed in Tree Hill. It was now a week before senior year started and everyone was coming home…Nathan was the first…

Nathan walked into his house with a sigh. He was glad to be home. High Fliers was great, but there was no place like Tree Hill. He smiled at the thought then shook it from his head as Karen ran up to him. Nathan put down his duffel bag and hugged Karen. "Hi, Mom." He said then stepped back. "Did you cut your hair?" He asked then smiled.

"Oh Nathan, it's so good to have you home."

Lucas walked downstairs and smiled. "Hey, Nate, your home." He walked up and hugged his brother before turning and hugging his mom. "Hi. I got to go pick up Brooke from the airport. I'll be back later."

"Okay sweetie. Tell her I said welcome home. And be careful." She said then hugged them both one more time before walking away.

Lucas laughed then turned to Nathan. "You want to come with me?" Nathan nodded. The two walked out and to the car. As they made their way to the airport, Lucas looked over. "So, how was High Fliers?"

"It was hard…but it was great." He smiled as Lucas nodded. "So, when does Haley get back?" He tried to sound nonchalant but he had missed Haley more than anyone else. I was just weird not having her around all the time. "I mean, I talked to her on and off over the summer, but I never did find out when she was coming home." He said rambling.

Lucas laughed. "Dude, Chill. She actually has her last show in Charlotte and we are going down to pick her up tonight…and finally get to see her perform."

As soon as they got to the airport, Lucas parked the car and the two walked inside to meet Brooke.

Brooke had been so tired. She woke up early to fly home, which didn't please her parents. But she didn't care. There was no way she was leaving Tree Hill the summer before senior year. She sighed as she waited for her suitcases in baggage claim. She hadn't slept on the plane at all, her hair was pulled back into a ponytail and she had little make up on. Someone came up behind her, putting their arms around her waist, making her jump.

"Welcome home, babe." Lucas said in her ear.

Brooke turned with a huge smile on her face and wrapped her arms around Lucas' neck. "Oh, I missed you so much." She pulled him in for a deep kiss. As she broke apart she pouted. "Where is Peyton?"

"She said sorry she couldn't be here to pick you up, but she had to work."

"Work?"

"Yeah, at Tric…you remember us telling you about that when we came down, right?"

Brooke thought back trying to remember. "Oh. You finally found a name?" She exclaimed.

"Yes…we're going to pick her up before we go to Charlotte for Haley's show. However, I did bring someone with me." He stepped aside, letting her go, bringing Nathan into view.

Brooke smiled and ran over to Nathan and wrapped her arms around him. As they let go she grinned. "It's funny how much I missed everyone…even you, Nate." She joked.

"Oh, thanks." He shook his head then smiled. "I missed you too, Tigger." Tigger was a name that Haley had started and it quickly took hold, half of their group used it now.

Lucas had gotten her bags and was now sitting them down. "You ready to get out of here?" He asked, putting his arm around her waist.

"Hell, yes." She said as she helped the two guys take her bags out to the car.

At Tric, later that day, Peyton was checking to make sure everything was set up. The grand opening was going to take place the Friday after school starts, which was only a week away. She turned towards to the stairs when she heard a female laughing and immediately knew who it was. She watched as Lucas and Nathan walked up the stairs, with Brooke in front and Lucas' hands over her eyes. Peyton laughed at this. "Okay, you ready?" Lucas asked before taking his hands off.

Brooke didn't even take in the club. She immediately looked around and found Peyton, running up to her also and giving her a hug. "Oh my god, P. Sawyer, never let me leave again."

Peyton laughed as she hugged her best friend. "Okay, I'm gonna hold you to that."

Brooke had released Peyton and was now looking around the club. "Wow…this is amazing. You did all this yourself P. Sawyer?"

"Yes, and no. I thought it all up, but it's Karen's club…and Luke helped."

"Okay, so before we go to Haley's show, I need to get ready. Luke, can you drop me off at Peyton's?" She was going to stay with Peyton this year, or at least until she found herself an apartment.

Lucas nodded. "I'll meet you guys there, just go on in." Peyton said then watched her friends walk out. She looked around, making sure she didn't forget anything before heading out herself.

Lucas and Nathan dropped Brooke off at Peyton's and helped her take all her things inside. Lucas kissed Brooke one last time before he left. "I missed you, Pretty Girl. I'm glad your home." He said before he left.

Peyton got to her house just after the guys left. She walked into her room and saw Brooke already had half her clothes unpacked and was now taking a shower. She went over to her closet and picked out what she was going to wear that night. She finally decided on a pair of dark denim jeans, a white tank, and a leather jacket.

A couple of hours later, Lucas and Nathan pulled up in front of Peyton's house. The girls walked out and got in the car. Brooke sat in the front seat, wearing a denim mini skirt and a pink spaghetti strap shirt. Lucas leaned over and kissed Brooke softly. "You look beautiful." Lucas said as they broke the kiss.

"Well, you don't look so bad yourself, boyfriend." She looked at Lucas, who was wearing a regular pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

Nathan looked at Peyton. "Don't be mad if I don't kiss you too." He joked and they all laughed. "But who knows, your looking pretty hot, it just might happen before the night's over."

Peyton shook her head. "In your dreams." She smiled. "Okay, let's go."

The four laughed as Lucas put the car into drive and headed for Charlotte. "Have anyone of you ever heard Haley sing?"

"I have a little" Nathan responded, smiling as he remember when he was hanging out with Haley at the café one night and he convinced her to sing for him.

"I have!" Brooke exclaimed. "She's really good too."

"When did you hear her sing?"

"Oh, I went to one of the shows when they were in California." She said matter-of-factly.

As they drove to Charlotte, Brooke told them all about going to the show and hanging out with Haley. Before they knew it, they were there. They were running a little late so they quickly got inside and found a table. As they sat down, Chris was finishing up on a song.

"Thanks. Okay…I know what you've been waiting for…so to introduce to you, one of the most talented soon to be high school seniors, here is Haley James!" The whole crowd cheered. As Haley walked out onto stage, Nathan had a hard time breathing. She looked different. Her hair had changed, it was now a dirty blonde color. But she looked beautiful, as always.

The band started playing and soon the two on stage were singing a duet.

**Haley **

Dancin where the stars go blue

Dancin where the evening fell

Dancin in my wooden shoes

In a wedding gown

**Chris **

Dancin out on 7th street

Dancin through the underground

Dancin little marionette

Are you happy now

Where do you go when you're lonely

**Haley **

Where do you go when you're blue

**Both**

Where do you go when you're lonely

I'll follow you

**Chris **

When the stars go blue

When the stars go blue

**Chris (Haley)  
**Laughin with your pretty mouth (Laughin with your pretty mouth)  
Laughin with your broken eyes (Laughin with your broken eyes)  
Laughin with your lover's song

**Both**

In a lullaby Yeah, yeah

Where do you go when you're lonely

Where do you go when you're blue

Where do you go when you're lonely

I'll follow you Yeah, yeah

Where do you go when you're lonely

Where do you go when you're blue

When do you go when you're lonely

I'll follow you

Follow you (Follow you)  
Yeah, Yeah

When the stars go blue

When the stars go blue

When the stars go blue

When the stars go blue

Where do you go when you're lonely

Where do you go when the stars go blue

Haley took a deep breath as they finished their song. She smiled as the whole crowd was clapping. As it settled down she grabbed the mic. "That was Chris Keller" Chris waved before walking off stage. "Okay, are you ready?" She asked and her smile widened as the audience yelled and screamed. She grabbed her guitar and started playing before she started singing again.

Said I want to live the city life

This small town could eat me alive

I gotta pack my things and go where the railroad takes me

Mama's too poor to send me away

But I've been saving up on most everyday

Little bit out of each check from the Gas & Deli

And the whistle keeps on blowing

And the train keeps on rolling

And he said I ain't never been to New York City

I ain't seen the San Francisco Bay

I ain't never tried my hand in Vegas

But you bet your bottom dollar

That's where I'm going the day after today

So he locked the door and he killed the lights

Took a six pack to get him through the night

Didn't have a plan just a good sense of direction

And Maybelline, his beauty queen

She cried all night cause the sheet were clean

But he left her a lovers' note there apologizing

He said I hear the whistle blowing

Gotta catch it the train is rolling

And he said I ain't never been to New York City

I ain't seen the San Francisco Bay

I ain't never tried my hand in Vegas

But you bet your bottom dollar

That's where I'm going the day after today

The air is thick on the concrete isle

Ain't nothing green for like twenty miles

And he ain't use to the sun and moon a hiding

So he took his foot from out his mouth

And he packed his things and went back down south

But Maybelline said "Babe my time's arising."

Said I hear the whistle blowing

Gotta catch it the train is rolling

And she said I ain't never been to New York City

I ain't seen the San Francisco Bay

I ain't never tried my hand in Vegas

I never seen the L.A lights shine bright

Bright, brighter than your smile was ever

Brighter than my desire was ever

Longer burning than our love was ever...

And she said I ain't never been to New York City

I ain't seen the San Francisco Bay

I ain't never tried my hand in Vegas

But you bet your bottom dollar

That's where I'm going the day after today

She finished her song with a smile then immediately went to her next one.

Spending all your money

Ain't it funny how the time goes by?

First you start believing

Then you're leaving for no reason

And you're wondering why

So till the morning breaks

Go and make your mistakes

Don't be surprised if your head hurts

Life is for the living, the forgiven and for leaving town alive

Whisper in the ways

Watching days and moving on

You wake up every Monday then suddenly it's Sunday

And the week is gone

So till the morning breaks

Go and make your mistakes

Don't be surprised at the sunrise

Life is for the living, the forgiven and for leaving town alive

Oh, do you wonder where it starts

Where it ends

What you find around the bend

Oh, do you wonder where she's from

Where she goes

No one knows

Now and then you wonder

Why you're spending all your money

Ain't it funny how she walks on by?

She had you all believing

Now she's leaving for no reason

And you're wondering why

So till the morning breaks

Go and make your mistakes

Don't be surprised if your heart hurts

Life is for the living, the forgiven and for leaving town alive

Oh, do you wonder where it starts

Where it ends

What you find around the bend

And oh, do you wonder where she's from

Where she goes

No one knows

Now and then

Oh, do you wonder where it starts

Where it ends

What you find around the bend

And do you wonder where she's from

Where she goes

No one knows

Now and then you wonder

Why life is for the living, the forgiven and the leaving town alive

Life is for the living, the forgiven and the leaving town alive

As she finished her last song she took a deep breath and put her guitar down. She walk up to the mic again. "Okay guys. This is my last song. I had a blast on this tour and I hope you did too. This last one is for five of my closest friends…always remember that all you have to do is just come home." She smiled and nodded to the band to start playing.

Here I am

Red high heels

Yellow dress

Perfect nails

Lips like velvet

Don't you want me, baby?

I've been here and back again

It never answers anything

Where was I when they handed out the knowing you are loved?

Don't it get lonely out there, little darling

Well come on home

I'll be here with open arms

To hold you

When you arrive

I'll be here with open arms

To show you

Where you belong

If you're missing come on home

Been undone

I've seen it all

Still somehow I refuse to kick this carnivore to the wall

Traveled here a thousand years

It's a wonder my heart still hears and beats and feels

It does anything at all

Don't it get lonely out there, little darling

Well come on home

I'll be here with open arms

To hold you

When you arrive

I'll be here with open arms

To show you

Where you belong

If you're missing come on home

Don't it get lonely out there, little darling

Well come on home

I'll be here with open arms

To hold you

When you arrive

I'll be here with open arms

To show you

Where you belong

If you're missing come on home

She finished her song and waved to the crowd. "Well, that's all. Is everyone ready for The Wreckers?" She asked to loud cheers. "Okay…here they are, Michelle Branch and Jessica Harp…The Wreckers" She hugged both woman as they walked onstage to say goodbye, they knew she probably wasn't going to be there after they got done, then walked off stage. She got a drink of water and turned to find where her friends were. She immediately saw Brooke, who was already heading towards her.

"Tigger!" She exclaimed as her and Brooke hugged. "Oh, it's so good to see you again. I don't know what I would have done if I hadn't seen you in California. I was totally ready to go home." She rambled.

Brooke smiled at her then pulled her towards the table. "Look guys, it's our own rockstar." Brooke said with a smile as her and Haley walked up to the table. They all started talking at once about how they never knew she could sing that well…all except for Nathan.

"Whoa, guys, I can't understand you all at the same time." She looked over at Nathan. "Hey Nate…how was High Fliers?" She asked with a smirk.

Nathan stood up and pulled Haley into his arms. "God, I missed you."

Haley threw her arms around Nathan's neck pulling him closer to her. "Oh, I missed you too. Like I was telling Brooke, if I hadn't of seen her at the California show, I was just going to turn around and come home." She sat down next to Nathan and looked around at everyone. "So…how was everyone's summer?" She asked excitedly.

**AN: Okay, that was the first Chapter of 'Feelings Of Love', the sequel to What If? The three songs that Haley sang are all by Bethany Joy Lenz. In the order they were sung: Day After Today, Leaving Town Alive, and If Your Missing (Come on Home). I hope you liked it. R&R.**


	2. Tric's Grand Opening

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

**AN: Hey everyone. I'm glad you have all liked the first chapter of this story. I'm sure you've been waiting for this next one so...R&R.**

**Tric's Grand Opening**

After they had finished talking about each of their summers, Peyton looked over at Haley. "Hey, Tric is opening Friday…How would you like to do one last show before school starts?"

Haley looked over at Peyton, thinking about it for about a second before answering. "Of course. You know…I might even be able to get The Wreckers there too." She stood up, grabbed Peyton's hand and walked to the dressing room.

"Hey, Michelle, I have a question." Michelle and Jessica had just finished their set and was now back in the dressing room. They both turned and smiled at Haley when she walked in.

"I thought you would be gone by now." Jessica said as she smiled at the sight of Haley.

"Me too. Listen, I know that you two don't have to be back in California for another couple of weeks." She pulled Peyton up beside her. "This is my friend, Peyton Sawyer, and one of my other friend's mom is going to open her new club Friday, and Peyton pretty much runs the all ages night. That's the night that they have their grand opening also."

"Haley, your rambling." Michelle said with a laugh.

"Right…" Haley laughed along with the other three girls in the room. "Well, I told Peyton that I would perform and I was wondering…"

"If we would also." Michelle finished her sentence.

Haley smiled as she nodded her head. "We can leave Chris here…" She joked.

"Hey, what if I wanted to join in on all the fun?" He said as he walked into the dressing room.

Michelle looked at Chris then at Jessica. She shrugged her shoulders. "Sure, why not. One last show…sounds good." They both nodded as Haley and Peyton smiled. "And you can tag along Chris…if you really want to." Michelle joked.

Chris smiled and Haley shook her head. "Okay, it's in Tree Hill, only a few hours away from here. Thank you so much."

"Yes, thanks…this is awesome." Peyton finally said.

"Sure, anything for Haley." Jessica said before turning around and finished packing up her things.

"Cool, thanks again. I guess I'll see you in a few days." Haley hugged both of them before taking Peyton back out to the table.

The guys had loaded Haley's things into the car while her and Peyton were in the dressing room and when the two girls came back out, they were ready to go. On the way home, Peyton talked about having the Wreckers at the opening night of Tric. Brooke had fallen asleep in the front seat beside Lucas, who was driving, and Haley was almost asleep with her head on Nathan's shoulder when they got into Tree Hill. They dropped Haley off first, helping her take her things inside before dropping off Peyton and Brooke.

As Lucas drove home, he kept looking over at Nathan. Finally Nathan got aggravated and asked what his problem was. "You really missed her…didn't you?"

"Who? Haley?" Nathan asked trying to act confused. Truth was, he had missed her a lot. It was sort of weird, she was his best friend, but this summer as they were apart…it broke his heart to be away from her. "Dude, I missed her just like I missed any of you."

"Uh huh." Lucas said, not convinced.

"Haley is my best friend…nothing more. Really."

"Umm, are you trying to convince me…or yourself?" But when Nathan didn't answer, Lucas just shook his head and laughed. "Man…you got it bad."

"Whatever."

On Friday, Haley was working at the café when Nathan walked in and up to the counter. "You know, I think I'm glad I wasn't home this summer." Nathan said as he sat down.

"Why?"

"Because, it would have been too weird to walk in here without see you." He said then smiled.

Haley shook her head as a smile spread across her own face. "And what did you do before last year?"

"Well see, I may not have paid much attention then…but you were still here…so that doesn't count." Nathan responded.

Haley laughed. "Did you want something?"

"Yeah. Tonight…you want to go with me?" Haley raised an eyebrow. "I mean, do you want to ride with me?"

Haley sighed. "Well of course…who else would I be riding with? Lucas and Brooke? No." She joked.

"Okay, so I'll pick you up at home later then." He jumped off the stool and walked out.

Lucas was at the river court shooting the ball as Brooke sat at the picnic table. He shot his fade away and caught it after it went in. He walked over and sat beside Brooke. "Brooke, your better at this then I am…"

"What, playing basketball?" She asked giving him a weird look.

"No." He laughed. "Do you think Nathan likes Haley?"

"Oh…well, she is his best friend…I would hope he liked her, at least a little."

"I mean more than that."

"I don't know, but I do see a possible love connection between the two."

Lucas smiled up at Brooke. "Okay, well I bet by the end of the night…he makes a move, any move."

Brooke shook her head. "No way…he doesn't realize he likes her yet…and if he does, he's not willing to admit it, for reasons unknown, except that he's probably afraid of loosing the friendship they already have. I predict it will take him all year. But by the time we graduate, they will be together."

Lucas looked at her in disbelief. "No, I don't think it will take that long."

"It doesn't matter. Lucas, I've been home for almost a week and this is the first time we've really had to spend together, and you want to play basketball and talk about a non existent relationship between Nathan and Haley"

Lucas sighed as he pulled Brooke onto his lap. "I'm sorry." He kissed her deeply not noticing Nathan walking up.

"What about me and Haley? You not still on that are you, Luke?" Nathan asked as he took the ball from Lucas and walked onto the court, doing a jump shot.

Lucas and Brooke broke apart and looked at each other. "No, we were just talking about if you were taking Haley to Tric tonight." Brooke lied.

"Yeah. Unless you wanted to ride together."

"No, umm we're actually going early to help Peyton."

"Okay. So Luke, one on one?"

Lucas looked at Brooke then back at Nathan. "Not today. I'm going with Brooke while she picks out something to wear tonight."

Brooke smiled as Nathan shook his head. "Dude. Your so whipped."

Nathan walked up to Haley's front door wearing jeans and a baby blue polo shirt. He knocked on the door and was quickly greeted by Haley. Nathan looked at her with wide eyes. She was wearing a khaki skirt and a red halter. "Nathan, stop staring. I know you haven't really seen me all summer, but I look the same."

Nathan shook his head. "Sorry. You look great."

Haley smiled and spun in a circle. "Thanks. So do you." She said as they walked to Nathan's car.

"I know." Nathan smirked as Haley hit him on the arm. He helped her into the car before getting in himself. As they drove to Tric, Haley looked out the window oblivious as Nathan kept looking over at her. Once they got there, she quickly went back to the dressing room to find Michelle, Jessica, and Chris.

Nathan watched her walk away before going over to Peyton, Brooke and Lucas. "Nice crowd."

Peyton looked over and smiled. "Yeah, this is so amazing." Anyone could tell how excited she was. It might have been Karen's club, but it was Peyton's baby.

"It is pretty awesome." Peyton closed her eyes. She knew who that voice belonged to, but there was no way.

Brooke turned around with a smile as big as Texas, showing her dimples. "Your home!" She exclaimed as she gave Jake a hug. "Does that mean you found Nikki…and Jenny?"

Jake wrapped his arms around Brooke as she hugged him. "Yeah, I did…she's at home right now with my parents." Brooke nodded then pulled Lucas and Nathan away. Jake walked up to Peyton who finally opened her eyes and looked into Jake's. "Hey, Peyton." He said quietly.

Peyton took a deep breath then wrapped her arms around his neck as he snaked his arms tightly around her waist. He lifted her up slightly then pulled back enough to kiss her. Peyton held tight to him as they kissed passionately. When they finally broke apart, she smiled. "I didn't think you would be back."

"I promised you I would." Jake put a hand on her face. "Nothing was going to keep me away from you for very long."

She tilted her head so that it was laying in his hand. "So Jenny's okay?" Jake nodded. "I missed you."

Jake pulled her to him again into a tight embrace. "I love you, Peyton."

Peyton leaned back and looked into his eyes for a minute before smiling. "I love you, too." She said in barely a whisper before kissing him again.

It wasn't long before Peyton walked on stage to introduce Chris, who sung a few songs then got off stage. Peyton walked back up. "The next is one of Tree Hill's very own. She went on tour with The Wreckers this summer and then came back for senior year. Please welcome, Haley James!"

Haley walked on stage with a smile. She was nervous. It was one thing to play for hundreds of strangers. It was quite another to perform for hundreds of people she knew, and would probably see every day for the next year. She took a deep breath then took the mic into her hand. "Hey Tree Hill! How's it goin?" The crowd cheered. "Are you ready for school to start again?" It was mixed between groans and cheers. "Me either, but it hasn't started yet." She walked over to the keyboard, sat down and the crowd got quiet as she started to play.

It's October again

Leaves are coming down

One more year's come and gone

And nothing's changed at all

Wasn't I

Supposed to be someone

Who could face the things that I've been runnin' from

Let me feel

I don't care if I break down

Let me fall

Even if I hit the ground

And if I

Cry a little

Die a little

At least I know I lived

Just a little

I've become much to good

At being invincible

I'm an expert

At play it safe

And keep it cool

But I swear

This isn't who I'm meant to be

I refuse to let my life roll over me

Let me feel

I don't care if I break down

Let me fall

Even if I hit the ground

And if I

Cry a little

Die a little

At least I know I lived

Just a little

I wanna be somebody…I

I wanna be somebody

I wanna be somebody…I

I wanna be somebody

Who can face the things that I've been runnin from

Let me feel

I don't care if I break down

Let me fall

Even if I hit the ground

And if I

Cry a little

Die a little

At least I know I lived

It's October again

Leaves are comin down

One more year's come and gone

And nothings changed at all

She finished the song to loud cheers. She got up and grabbed her guitar, walking over to the other mic.

I've been behind on the events of the past 7 days

I've been sleeping in my bed

And missing you like sometimes crazy girls do

I've been hanging like a child onto this photograph of us

It was taken on a bus across town the last time I saw you

And now this whole world is going 'round

But it's when you're gone it really brings me down, down

Well I can't get my self together

I'm soaking in the pain

It's ridiculous how easy it is to go astray

When my focus ain't right

Sometimes crazy's all right

And now this whole world is going 'round

But it's when you're gone it really brings me down, oh

Oh, will you wait till I get back home again

'Cause I'm willing to give this another chance

Only you baby keep me up at night

Sometimes crazy's all right

Well I never thought I'd say

I was in love with you again

It's funny how my life has come around to this

And I'm crazy for you

I do like crazy girls do

And now this whole world is going 'round

But it's when you're gone it really brings me down…

Oh, will you wait till I get back home again

'Cause I'm willing to give this another chance

Only you baby keep me up at night

Sometimes crazy's all right, crazy's all right

Oh, will you wait till I get back home again

'Cause I'm willing to give this another chance

Only you baby keep me up at night

Sometimes

Oh, will you wait till I get back home again

'Cause I'm willing to give this another chance

Only you baby keep me up at night

Sometimes crazy's all right

She paused for a minute as the crowd cheered before going into her next song.

Honey I just can't

Get around it any more

You make me feel like

Home is where you are

And baby I just can't

Run around it every morn

It's time that I believe it

Home is where you are

Notes in my drawers

Songs in my pockets

Fragments of letters that you sent

Leftover phone calls

Cologne in the bath

I still have that bottle of Rose

Starin at your photograph

Trying to take it down

There's still a stirrin in my heart

Honey I just can't

Get around it any more

You make me feel like

Home is where you are

And baby I just can't

Run around it every morn

It's time that I believe it

Home is where you are

I've never been to

Half of these places

But your postcard collection makes me crave

A little space

A little ways

Out of the city to the grace of

Another land

Another tongue

Another time

Starin at your photograph

I can't take it down

There's still a fire in me yet

Honey I just can't

Get around it any more

You make me feel like

Home is where you are

And baby I just can't

Run around it every morn

It's time that I believe it

Home is where you are

Oh, Honey I just can't

Get around it any more

You make me feel like

Home is where you are

Baby I just can't

Run around it every morn

It's time that I believe it

Home is where you are

Honey I just can't

You better believe Yeah,yeah

She took a deep breath as she finished the song. She smiled as the crowd cheered and Chris came back out on stage. They sang Where the Stars Go Blue and when they had finished, Chris reached over and gave Haley a soft kiss. He walked off stage with a smile leaving Haley there shocked. She lifted the mic to her mouth. "Okay, umm, Please Welcome, Michelle Branch and Jessica Harp…The Wreckers!" She turned and walked off stage as Michelle and Jessica walked on.

"Wow, Chris, I hope that was a good bye kiss…" Michelle said.

Haley handed the sound guy the mic and went up to Chris, hitting him the shoulder. "What the hell was that?" She said with an edge to her voice.

Chris turned and looked at Haley with a smile on his face. "You heard Michelle, it was just a goodbye kiss." He paused for a second then continued. "It wasn't as good of one as I'd of hoped for, but I'm willing to try again."

As he walked closer to her, she was stunned still. He reached his arms around her waist, pulling her closer until their lips met again in a deep kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck for a minute then pulled back. "No. Chris, your leaving. I can't do this." She walked to the dressing room, not noticing Nathan standing off a little in the distance with some flowers.

Chris sighed and followed Haley into the dressing room. She was standing in front of the mirror, leaning on the table. "What if I told you that I was thinking about sticking around Tree Hill for a while."

Haley looked up at his reflection in the mirror. "I would tell you that it was stupid just to stay because of me."

Chris walked up behind her. "Okay…but what if I told you that I had a job here at the music store…and a recording space for the both of us?"

Haley turned around and looked at him. "Are you serious?"

Chris nodded his head before pulling her into another kiss. Nathan walked in and saw them kissing, again. His first instinct was to pull him off of her and throw him into the wall. 'Wait, she is not your girlfriend…she is just your friend…that's all.' He told himself before clearing his throat.

Haley broke the kiss and looked over Chris' shoulder at Nathan. "Hey, Nate." She smiled as she saw the flowers and walked over to him.

"Hey. I brought you these. Sort of a end of tour, welcome home thing." He smiled weakly.

Haley took the flowers and gave Nathan a hug. "Thanks, buddy." She stepped back. "Umm," she looked back at Chris for a second before looking back to Nathan. "I'm just gonna finish up here, then I'll meet you out there, Okay."

Nathan nodded his head and walked out. Haley turned and put the flowers in a nearby vase before turning back to Chris. "So, what is this now?" She asked

"Well, I figured, we've been doing this, back and forth flirting thing all summer…and since I'm going to be in Tree Hill for a while, why not make it official."

Haley smiled as she wrapped her arms around Chris once again. "Why, Chris, are you asking me to be your girlfriend?" She joked.

Chris rolled his eyes. "You know I am, Hales." He kissed her softly. "What do you say we go out there and have some fun?" She nodded and walked out of the dressing room, holding hands with Chris.

Lucas smiled at Nathan as he walked over to him and Brooke. "Did she like the flowers?"

"Huh?" He looked up at Lucas. "Oh yeah. Umm, I'm kind of tired. I think I'm gonna head home early. Later." He turned and walked towards the exit.

Lucas looked down at Brooke. "I wonder what's wrong with him?" But Brooke was looking somewhere other than at Nathan.

"What's wrong with you, Brooke?" Peyton asked as her and Jake walked up to Brooke and Lucas.

"Nathan left." Lucas informed the couple.

"Look." Brooke pointed at Haley and Chris walking towards them. "I bet that's why." She sighed then smiled as Haley and Chris came up to them. "You guys were great."

Haley smiled then looked over at Jake. "Oh my god, Jake, your back." She let go of Chris' hand and hugged Jake. "How's Jenny?" She asked as she stepped back.

"She's good. You are really good, Hales."

"Thanks."

Brooke and Peyton looked at each other before Brooke pulled Haley towards her. "We need to talk. Guys, you don't mind do you, good." She said not waiting for an answer.

Brooke pulled Haley over to the counter with Peyton following behind. "Brooke, let go of my arm" Haley said pulling her arm out of Brooke's grasp. "God, Tigger, when did you get so strong?" She joked.

"Cheerleading. Okay, Tutorgirl, spill. What's up with you and Chris?"

As Haley told them what happened in the dressing room, Lucas was looking from Chris to Jake. Jake reached out his hand to Chris. "Hi, I'm Jake."

"Chris Keller."

Lucas looked at Chris for a minute before asking, "Are you and Haley together?"

Chris turned to Lucas. "Yeah…and you are?"

"Lucas, one of Haley's very good friends."

"Oh, right. I think I've seen some pictures of you. Do you have a problem with me dating Haley?"

"No…"

"Good."

"Unless you hurt her. Then I will have a problem."

"We all will." Jake added.

"Hey man, it's cool. I'm not going to hurt her."

**AN: Okay guys, I hope you liked the second chapter of 'Feelings Of Love'. A threw in a twist, thought it would make it interesting. Well, R&R! The songs sung were all by Bethany Joy Lenz. In order:Let Me Fall, Crazy Girls, and Songs in My Pocket.**


	3. Chraley

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

**AN: Hey everyone, sorry it's taken so long to update. I know it's not me to wait so long. I like to keep ahead of myself and I really haven't had the time to write lately. Hopefully I will be able to get some more chapters written in the next few days. Anywho, I know you will probably totally hate this chapter...especially all you Naley fans...But don't worry. Let me know rather you love it or hate it. You know i love feedback! Now, onto the story.**

**Chraley**

When school started, Nathan was happy to know that since Chris was already out of school, he would at least get to spend time with Haley during the day. Nathan walked up to Haley at her locker their first day back. "Hey Hales." He said with a smile as he leaned up against the locker. "I went by your house this morning, I thought we would walk together, but your parents said you had already left with your boyfriend?"

Haley turned and smiled. "Hey Nate." She took a drink of her coffee then closed her locker door. "Umm yeah. Chris picked me up and brought me to school before his shift at the music store." She said slightly distracted.

"Oh." The two of them started walking down the hall. "So, you guys are together now?"

"Yeah."

"How did that happen?"

Haley looked over at Nathan. "Am I being interrogated?" She smiled weakly. "Sorry, still kind of sleepy. I was out late last night with Chris. Umm you asked me something." She thought for a minute. "Oh, yeah. Well, I guess it had been forming a little over the summer, then it just sort of happened at Tric Friday." She stopped as she finished her coffee and threw away the empty cup. She turned and looked at Nathan. "Hey, you okay?"

Nathan sighed. "Yeah, umm, so I'll see you at lunch?" He asked looking back at Haley.

Haley scrunched up her face. "Actually, Chris is picking me up for lunch." She saw as something in Nathan's eyes had shifted, clouded over. "But hey, I will see you after lunch in English…then I promise that I will stay here the rest of the week."

"Yeah okay." He started to walk off to class then turned around. "Hey, Hales?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you happy?" He wanted her to be happy more than anything, but at that moment, he was hoping she would say no.

Haley thought for a minute then smiled. "Yeah, I am. I'll see you later." She turned and walked away, leaving Nathan watching after her.

Haley had kept her promise to Nathan. On Tuesday, Haley sat with her five friends, just like normal. On Wednesday, however, when Nathan walked outside for lunch, he saw Chris walking up to Haley, who was standing on the sidewalk smiling. Nathan walked up behind Haley. "Hey, I thought you were going to stay on campus this week…"

Haley turned and looked at Nathan. "I am. Chris came by to eat lunch with us."

She turned and smiled as Chris walked up to her, put his arms around her tightly and kissed her. When he stepped back, he looked at Nathan. "Hey Nathan." He said with a smile before looking back at Haley. "Lead the way."

Nathan glared after the couple then followed. He sat down at the table with his friends and Chris. All through lunch he was in a bad mood and barely said anything. After lunch, he watched Chris and Haley just about make out before he left. Haley walked up to Nathan with a smile. "You ready?"

Nathan nodded and started walking to class with Haley. "So…umm…you two getting serious? I mean, you've only been together for a few days."

Haley looked over at Nathan. "Well, we did spend all summer together…What is your problem with Chris, Nate?"

"I don't have a problem with the guy…I just think your going a little fast."

Haley shook her head. "Well, that's not really any of your business, is it?" She glared at Nathan then walked off.

A few minutes later, Nathan walked into English and looked at Haley then sat in the back. Haley didn't talk to him for the rest of the day. After practice, he ran over to the café and breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of Haley working. He walked up to her, pulling her to the back. "Listen, Hales. You're my best friend. I just don't want to see you get hurt, okay."

Haley stared at him for a minute before responding. "I get it. But you can't protect me from everything, Nathan. You have to allow me to make my own mistakes." She said calmly.

Nathan nodded his head then pulled Haley into a hug. "You know I'm just trying to look after you…I love you Haley. You're my best friend. And I don't know what I would do without you."

Haley smiled as Nathan hugged her. "I love you too. Now can I get back to work?" They both laughed as Nathan let her go and watched her walk back out to the dining area.

As Nathan walked back to the front, he saw Chris walk in and immediately walked out. He walked around town for a little while before going over to Peyton's. He walked inside, she never locked the door, and upstairs to her room. He smiled when he saw her in her closet drawing and listening to very loud music. He grabbed the remote that was on her bed and turned the music down.

Peyton turned around sharply ready to go off, but when she saw Nathan she smiled. "Hey Nate." She said as she put her drawing down and walked over to her bed, sitting down beside Nathan. "What's up?"

Nathan looked at Peyton for a minute trying to decide if he should say anything. He knew he had to talk to someone so he took a deep breath and started talking. "Peyton…I can talk to you…right?"

She gave him a weird look then nodded her head. "What's up?"

"This has to stay between me and you." He said firmly.

"Nathan…I promise, now tell me."

"What do you think about this Chris guy?"

"He's okay, I guess. A little arrogant. Why?"

Nathan sighed then leaned back against the headboard. "At first I thought that I was just being the overprotective best friend…but now, I'm not so sure."

Peyton looked at him for a little while as they sat in silence. "So, you like your best friend…more than a friend. There's nothing wrong with that."

"I don't think you get it…" Nathan started

"No, I do. You like her, want more, and are jealous of Chris, because he's with her and your not. But Nathan, there's something you need to realize…Chris, he won't stick."

Nathan shook his head. "No…I mean, yes, all that's true, but what I mean is…I don't just like her…I think I love her, Peyton."

Peyton's mouth dropped open. "Oh."

"Yeah. And I want to be able to back off and let her do this thing with Chris, but it's killing me to see them together. And to top it all off…I feel like I've lost my best friend."

Peyton pulled Nathan into a tight hug. "You always have me." She joked. Nathan looked at her and rolled his eyes. "Yeah I know…I'm still not Haley."

Nathan nodded. "Nothing against you, or our friendship. I love that we can be friends like this, but there's just something about her." He groaned. "What am I going to do?"

Peyton took a deep breath. "Your going to wait out this thing she has with Chris. And when he breaks her heart…you will be there to pick up the pieces. And if she breaks his heart…well then you can laugh in his face." She smiled and watched as Nathan started laughing.

"Thanks, Peyton."

Peyton hit his leg before getting up. "Anytime. Hey, I have an idea on how you can spend some Chris free time with Haley."

Nathan looked up at her. "Ookay." He said not sure of what to think yet. "What are you thinking?"

Peyton shook her head. "Don't worry about it. Just leave it to me. Now get out of here." She smiled as she pushed him out the door.

Brooke walked past Nathan and into Peyton's room, which she was now sharing with her. "Hey, what's going on?" She asked as she laid down on the bed.

Peyton turned and smiled. "Just the person…" She trailed off. "We are going to make a new tradition. For now on, Friday nights we, as in the six of us, are going to hang out."

"Why?"

"Because, with everything that's been going on, we haven't really been able to very much. I think we need that."

"Okay, what do you want me to do?"

"Tell Lucas…see what he thinks."

"Okay." Brooke hopped up and walked out.

Peyton called Jake and told him all about it. Then grabbed her jacket and walked out.

Thirty minutes later, Peyton was walking into the café where she saw Lucas, Nathan, and Brooke sitting at the counter with Haley standing on the other side. "Hey guys. Brooke, did you talk to him?"

"Yeah, he likes the idea."

Nathan and Haley looked at Peyton questionably. "What are you talking about?" Nathan asked, trying to sound like he didn't know what was going on, which wasn't a complete lie.

"I talked to Jake also and he agreed." Peyton looked at Nathan and Haley then sat down. "Okay, so I was thinking, since it's senior year, and so far, we haven't really been able to do much…together…I think that we should start a tradition. On Fridays…no matter what happens, the six of us gets together to hang out. Just us. I think considering we're all probably gonna be scattered across the U.S. next year, this will be good."

Haley smiled but it slowly went away. "Can I bring Chris?"

Peyton took a deep breath. "What about just the six of us did you not understand. Come on, your supposed to be the smart one."

Haley hit Peyton in the arm. "Fine. I don't think he'll like it, but I'm in."

Peyton smiled and turned to Nathan. "So, you're the last one, you in?"

Nathan looked at Haley for a minute before looking back at Peyton. "Yeah, I'm in."

"Good. I gotta go. I'm meeting Jake. Umm how about we just meet here on Friday…say 5. Bye." She waved and quickly got up and left.

"Yeah, we need to get going also." Brooke said and grabbed Lucas' hand and led him out of the café.

Nathan turned to Haley smiling before Chris walked up behind him. "Hey." He said before sitting down.

"Hey babe." Haley said as she leaned over the counter to give Chris a kiss.

"I'm gonna head out also. I'll see you later, Hales."

"Okay, bye Nathan." She watched him leave then turned back to Chris. "So, I have to talk to you about something."

"Why does this sound bad?"

"It's not…well not really." She took a deep breath and leaned down on the counter. "So, Peyton just came up with this, Friday night thing for us, seeing as it's our senior year and whatnot, but for now on, Friday's is just the six of us…Me, Nathan, Jake, Lucas, Peyton and Tigger."

"What?" She could see the anger on his face as he said this, and it didn't go away. "Haley, come on, Friday Nights? This is ridiculous. Just tell them no."

Haley leaned up. "I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because I already told them I would. And these are my friends Chris."

"Well, we can always find you new friends." He said bitterly.

Haley glared at him. "I can't believe you just said that. I think you should leave."

"Haley, I'm sorry. It's just that I barely…" But he was cut off.

Haley threw up her hands. "Just go." She said before turning and walking away.

Chris looked at her then angrily walked out, slamming the door shut on his way out making Haley jump.

Haley's fight with Chris was really stressing her out. By Friday, she still hadn't talked to him. She was the first one at the table on Friday as Jake walked up and sat down. "What happened to Chris? He hasn't came by in the last few days…and you've been on edge."

Haley's head snapped up then her face softened. "We had a fight the other day. About this whole Friday Night thing. He told me not to do it, then when I told him I already said I would and you all were my friends, he had the audacity to say that I could always find new friends." She said all in one sentence and finally took a breath.

"Wow." Jake said. "Well, I hope your ready to talk to him."

"Why?"

"Because he's walking up"

Haley turned and saw Chris heading towards the table. She stood up and met Chris halfway there. "Not here." She said before dragging him back to the parking lot. She stood in front of him with her arms crossed. "What are you doing here?" She asked bitterly.

Chris sighed. "Haley, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said what I said. I was mad, and it just came out."

"Well, that's not really my problem, is it?" She retorted.

"Come on, Haley. These past few days have been killing me. Just don't be mad anymore. I didn't mean what I said. I like your friends." He reached out and pulled her to him.

"Chris, you have to understand. Those five people are my family."

"I know. I'm sorry." Haley sighed. "Does this mean I'm forgiven?" He said with a slight smirk.

Haley couldn't help but let the smile spread on her face. "Shut up and come here." She put her hands behind his head and pulled him to her and kissed him.

Chris and Haley didn't have any more problems. They dated for a long time, and in December, Chris asked her to come home with him. "I can't, Chris."

"Hales, I'm about to go on tour again. And this may be the last time I get to spend any time with you until I get back."

"I know, but I can't. For one, my parents won't ever let me. And…"

"And you have plans with your friends." He said with spite in his voice.

"Yeah, I do. It's our senior year. And we don't know where we're going to be next year."

"Yeah, and I'm about to leave for six weeks."

"I'm sorry."

"No your not. Damn it Haley. I so tired of this. I never get to see you, and when I do, they are always around. Can't you just do something for yourself and choose me for once." He yelled.

Haley glared at him. "You know what. Your right."

"I am…I mean I am!" He exclaimed.

"No, I do need to make a choice…Goodbye Chris." She said as tears swelled in her eyes. She didn't want to do this, but just like Nathan and Peyton last year, if forced to choose, it would always be her friends.

"Your joking. You know what. Whatever. Your friends are losers and eventually your going to figure that out. And when you do, don't come running to me. Because you just lost the best thing you'll ever have. You can't do better than me. You'll never be able to." He spat before getting in his car and speeding off.

**AN: Okay guys. I know it was quick, but hopefully more will be explain in the next few chapters. Feedback is my friend. It keeps my brain working, so please help me to be inspired. Let me know what you think. Till later...I'm out!**


	4. California Christmas

Disclaimer : I do not own One Tree Hill. Mark Schwan does.

**Author's Note: Hey everyone. I'm so sorry it has taken me so long to update. It's been crazy busy here. But I've written the next couple of chapters and will try to write some more tomorrow. So updates should be coming more often. Read and Review.**

* * *

**California Christmas**

Haley walked around crying about the fight and what Chris had said to her until she got to the river court. Nathan and Lucas were playing a game of one on one when she walked up, still crying. "Hey, is that Haley?" Lucas asked as he stopped.

Nathan turned and smiled. "Hey Haley." He exclaimed as he walked towards her. When he got close enough to really see her face he got worried. "Hales, what's wrong?" He asked as he pulled her into a hug.

Haley wrapped her arms around Nathan as she told him what had happened. By the time she was finished, the three of them were sitting on the picnic table. Lucas looked furious and Nathan just sat there.

"He's wrong. Haley, look at me." Nathan pulled her face up so that they were looking into each other's eyes. "You can do so much better than him. There are a ton of guys that would be with you in a heartbeat. And I can think of a few that would treat you like a queen. Your too good for him."

"Am I?" She asked shakily.

"Yes, you are." Lucas finally said.

"Haley, you are one of the brightest, most talented, most gorgeous woman I've ever met. And probably will ever meet. You don't need any guy to be great, especially not one like Chris Keller."

Haley smiled up at Nathan weakly. "Thanks"

Nathan pulled her into another hug and rubbed her back. "It's the truth. I would never lie to you, Haley. I promise you that."

Haley sat up and wiped her face. "I'm fine. So, we're all still going to California the 26th, right?" She asked trying to change the subject.

"Yeah. Our flight leaves early the morning after Christmas."

The six of them were planning on going to California the day after Christmas until after the new year because Brooke had to go home to spend some time with her parents, which she thought was stupid because they would probably be gone anyways.

----------

Christmas day was crazy for the six friends. They had all done a really good job of cheering Haley up. Christmas morning, everyone spent time with their families. Christmas evening, they all got together and hung out. The next morning Lucas walked into Nathan's room to find him still asleep. Lucas walked over and shook him a little. "Nathan, wake up. We have to leave in ten minutes to go and start picking everyone up."

Nathan opened his eyes with a yawn and looked over at the clock. "It's 4:00." He said then pulled his pillow over his head.

"Yeah, and our plane leaves at 6, so get your ass up." He said taking his pillow from him. "Don't make me call Haley." Lucas said trying not to laugh.

Nathan sighed. "I'm up." He sat up and ran his hands over his face. He watched as Lucas walked out laughing. Nathan got out of bed and quickly got ready.

The two guys took their suitcases downstairs and set them by the door. They walked into the kitchen and could help but smile at what they saw. Karen was sitting at the bar looking like a nervous wreck as Dan stood beside her trying to reassure her that everything was going to be okay. Karen turned and looked at her sons as she heard them walk in. She immediately stood up and pulled them both into a tight embrace. "You two better be careful. I want you to call me when you land, and every morning. Do you hear me?"

Nathan smiled at Lucas then looked at Karen. "Mom, we will, I promise. Don't worry…everything is gonna be just fine."

"We gotta go." Lucas said before walking over and hugging his dad.

"Be careful." Dan said as he handed Lucas some extra money.

Lucas smiled. "Thanks, Dad." He looked over and laughed when he saw that Nathan had hugged Karen, but she wasn't letting him go.

"My turn." He said with a thank you look from Nathan as he walked over to Dan to say goodbye. "I love you, mom. We promise to call you." He kissed Karen softly on the cheek before breaking free. "See you in a couple of weeks." He smiled as him and Nathan walked over and picked up their suitcases. The turned and smiled at their parents one last time before walking out.

"Man, we're only going to be gone for nearly two weeks. Can you imagine how she's gonna act when we go off to college." Nathan said as he put the suitcases into the SUV.

Lucas got in and started the car. "I know." He said once Nathan also got in. "Let's go get everyone."

They drove first to Peyton's House. As Brooke was walking out with a suitcase Lucas got out to help her while Nathan moved into the next back row of seats. "You realize that we are going to be gone for two weeks. And you expect me to only take one suitcase." Brooke was complaining as her and Lucas got in the car.

Lucas smiled as he leaned over and kissed her softly. "You do realize that we are going to your parents house. You do have clothes there…and you can always shop for me."

"Oh yeah." Brooke bounced as the two guys laughed and Lucas headed to Jake's.

Jake walked out holding two suitcases and smiled at the others. "Hey guys."

Brooke smiled as she leaned by the car waiting for Peyton to come out. "You got your parents to watch Jenny?" She asked excitedly.

"Yeah he did. Thank God. Because I really wanted him to go on this trip." Peyton said as she walked out to the car. "Just tell me we are getting coffee before going anywhere."

Lucas laughed. "Yeah, right after we pick up Haley." They all got back into the car and drove to Haley's house. Nathan got out and walked up to the door. When Lydia James answered she smiled.

"Good Morning Nathan. Haley's coming down now. You watch after her for me, will ya. I want my baby girl back…in one piece." She smiled and turned to watch Haley walking down the stairs trying to carry her suitcase.

"I will." Nathan said shortly before he walked over and took the bag from her. "I got it." He said with a laugh. "See you in a few weeks Mrs. James." He said to Haley's mom before he walked out to take Haley's suitcase to the car.

Haley hugged her mom. "I'll see you in a couple of weeks. I love you." She smiled then ran out the door to her mom telling her that she loved her too and to be careful.

They were now on their way to the airport. Lucas driving, Brooke sitting beside him in the passenger seat, Peyton and Jake in the middle, and Haley and Nathan in the back seat. They got to the airport in a short amount of time. Jake went and got a thing to push all their suitcases.

"We're gonna go get in line." Nathan had told Lucas before he drove off to park the car somewhere.

They boarded the plane at 6 and got comfortable in their seats, which had to be moved around a bit because no one was sitting be who they wanted to. Once they got everyone together, they sat down with a sigh. Lucas looked down at the others and smiled. "Hey guys, we are about to spend two weeks in California…with no parents…well except Brooke's." He said with a huge grin.

"I wouldn't bet on it. Watch, they'll be there one day…two tops. Then it will just be us." She said contently, yet Lucas heard the pain in her voice.

The trip to California was fairly quick. Haley had laid her head on Nathan's shoulder, curled up in her seat and fell back asleep. As did Nathan with his arm around Haley and his head resting on hers. Brooke too had fallen asleep on Lucas as Lucas listened to his Ipod with his eyes closed and his head tilted back. Jake and Peyton smiled at Brooke and Lucas before turning to Nathan and Haley. "They are so meant to be." Peyton said looking over at Jake.

"I know…I think it will happen. You just gotta give it time." He smiled before putting on his headphones to watch the movie. Peyton did the same.

----------

It wasn't too long before they were getting off the plane in California. They had all gotten their bags and was standing beside Brooke who was looking for her parents. "They said they would be here when we landed." She said as she continued to look.

A few minutes later, Lucas pointed to a sign that had Brooke's name written on it. Brooke turned with a smile that quickly faded. The six of them walked up to a tall, dark haired man who looked like a limo driver. "Whose that?" Haley asked as she walked beside Brooke.

Brooke sighed as she stopped in front of the man. "Hi Mark." She said with a smile that was obviously hiding her pain and sadness.

"Hi Princess." Mark said with a weak smile. "They had some business in Italy." He said, knowing that she already knew that they had went on yet another trip.

"Yeah." She sighed as Mark took her bag and walked out of the airport with the others following closely behind him.

Mark was putting all the bags in the back as the six friends got into a black hummer limo. Brooke crossed her arms as she sat down. "So who is this Mark guy?" Haley asked when they were all sitting.

"He is my parents driver. I met him this past summer. He's a pretty cool guy." Brooke responded as Mark got in and started driving away from LAX. "Well, I guess we won't have any parents after all." She said to Lucas.

"I'm sorry, Brooke." He said as he put his arm around her.

Brooke nodded. "Yeah, me too."

It took about 20 minutes to get from LAX to Brooke's parents house. Mark quickly got all of their bags out of the hummer and set them in the foyer of the huge beach side Davis house. He smiled at Brooke soothingly as he got ready to leave. "You guys have fun. The kitchen is stocked, pool cleaned, and all that. If you need anything, you know my number." He looked at Brooke who nodded.

"Thanks, Mark." Brooke said softly.

"Have a good time with your friends." Mark turned and started to leave, but looked back when he got to the door. "Oh, and your Christmas presents are in the den." He winked at Brooke. "Enjoy your little vacation, Princess." He finished before leaving.

Brooke nodded and watched Mark leave and shut the door behind him before turning to her friends. "Okay, so go you four go pick your rooms, Lucas and I will be in my room, but all the others, except the master, is up for grabs." She turned and grabbed her bags before leading Lucas up to her room. She set her bags down at the foot of her bed before sitting down.

"This place is nice, Brooke." Lucas said as he walked in and set his bag beside Brooke's. He sighed and walked over to Brooke, pulling her up and wrapping his arms around her. "Let's just focus on having fun, and spending time with our friends, okay."

Brooke quickly wiped the tears that had fallen and nodded. "Your right, this shouldn't surprise me."

Peyton and Jake took the room down the hall from Brooke's. Jake closed the door once they were both in and walked over and sat beside Peyton on the bed. "Is it always like this for Brooke?" He asked.

Peyton nodded. "Yeah, it is. The people that live here may be her parents, her relatives…but we are her real family." Peyton sighed and leaned into Jake.

"That's sad." He thought for a minute. "At least she has us."

Peyton nodded. "Yeah." She laid back on the bed. "Okay, so no more sadness. This trip is going to be fun." She smiled at Jake before pulling him on top of her and kissing him.

Nathan and Haley picked two rooms right next to each other. Haley set her bag on the bed then walked over and opened the door to the bathroom, only to find Nathan walking in from the other side. She laughed lightly and shook her head. "Just make sure you knock before coming in here."

Nathan laughed. "What, and missing you in the shower?" He joked with a smirk on his face.

Haley ran over to Nathan, who caught her and ran over, throwing her down on the bed then started to tickle her. "Nathan, stop!" She cried out.

Nathan stopped tickling Haley then laid down beside her. "Promise me something, Haley…"

Haley turned her head so that she was looking at Nathan. "Sure, anything."

Nathan sighed. "Promise me that once we leave for school next year, that we won't loose each other."

Haley looked at him seriously. "We won't. I promise." She held out her hand for Nathan to take.

Nathan smiled as he took her hand into his own.

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay, so there it is. The fourth chapter. I will post the 5th one after I get some reviews. I hope you liked it.**


	5. The Hot Spot

Disclaimer : Once again...I own nothing.

Author's Note: Thanks so much for all the great reviews. I know that everyone is excited about the new season...so am I. This chapter pretty much sums up what they did while in California. I hope you all like it. I know there is one part that you all will most definately like. Well here it is...

* * *

**The Hot Spot**

Over the next two weeks, they had fun just being together, hanging out on the beach and taking in L.A. Brooke had gone shopping a lot. She still hadn't touched the presents that were left for her. In fact, she had only looked in at them once before closing the door to the den.

They had went to a carnival one Saturday, where Nathan had asked Haley to marry him. They were all very shocked until they figured out that he was talking about a fake marriage at one of the fun booths at the carnival, which only lasted for the rest of the day. However, after that day, everyone kept calling Haley, Mrs. Scott.

The morning of their last day, Haley came into the kitchen with a smile on her face. She sat down beside Nathan at the table before saying anything. "Okay, I got a hold of Michelle, and they are playing at this club tonight. She said she could get us in. What do you say?" She asked the others.

Nathan looked at Haley and nodded. "Yeah, sounds like fun."

Peyton looked at Jake then to Haley. "Yeah."

Brooke laughed. "I could get us in. Which club is it?"

Haley looked at Brooke. "Umm, She said it was called The Hot Spot." She said with furrowed brows.

Brooke nodded. "Oh yeah, it's a good club. That's close to where you played this summer."

"Okay, cool." Haley said before starting on her breakfast.

That night, they all got ready and went to The Hot Spot. Brooke had gotten them a table and was ordering drinks when Haley stood up. "I'm going to go backstage and say hi."

Nathan looked up. "I'll go with you."

Haley nodded and held out her hand to Nathan.

Nathan took Haley's hand and walked with her over to the door leading backstage. The security guard smiled as he saw Haley. Apparently it was someone who had worked the tour during the summer because he embraced Haley before letting them in. Nathan couldn't help but smile. "Well, aren't you just loved all over."

Haley smiled at Nathan before turning and going through the door. "Hey, do you think I could get an autograph?" She joked.

Michelle and Jessica turned and smiled. "Haley!" Michelle exclaimed before walking over and giving her a hug. "Man we've missed you."

"I've missed you guys too." She said as she hugged Jessica.

"We heard about you and Chris…I'm sorry." Jessica said softly.

Nathan squeezed Haley's hand gently. Haley smiled at Nathan then turned back to Michelle and Jessica. "Thanks. And I'm okay. My friends have helped a lot."

Michelle sighed. "Okay, would you totally hate me if I asked you to perform tonight?" She asked with a slightly frown.

"I would love to. You know that, so what's with the frown?" Haley asked, slightly worried.

Jessica looked at Michelle. "You can't ask her to do that."

Haley looked between the two girls. "Ask me to do what?"

Michelle sighed and was about to say something when someone walked in through the door. "When am I going on?"

Haley turned with a surprised look on her face. This was the last person she wanted to see. "Chris." She whispered.

Nathan held onto her tightly, letting her know that he was there, but also keeping himself from kicking Chris' ass. "Keller…"

Chris looked at the two then looked down at their hands. "So, I see you moved on nicely."

Nathan looked at Haley who had a confused look on her face then looked down at her hand, which was still in Nathan's. She was about to say something when Nathan pulled her close to him. "Yeah, and how is that any of your business?" He asked glaring at Chris.

Haley looked over at Nathan then smiled. "Exactly." She turned to Michelle. "I would love to perform tonight. I will even sing the duet. As long as he keeps his hands, and lips, away from me."

Michelle took a deep breath. "Okay, great. Well, we're gonna go warm up." She smiled weakly at Haley before walking away with Jessica.

Haley turned and looked at Nathan then to Chris. "So, looks like we'll be performing together again." She said bitterly to Chris.

Nathan sighed. "As long as that's all your doing." He said to Chris.

Chris laughed. "Whatever." He walked past the two and over to the vanity.

Nathan watched him then looked down at Haley as he stepped in front of her. "Do you want to go back out there before you go on?"

Haley shook her head. "No, I should get ready."

Nathan nodded. "Okay." He looked over her head at Chris, who was watching them in the mirror. He smiled down at Haley. "I'll see you out there then." He leaned down and kissed her, just like he had been wanting to do for months now.

Haley was a little surprised by the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her hands through his hair. A minute later she pulled back, a little breathless. "Okay." She said then noticed Nathan glance at Chris and realized that it was all an act. She sighed. "I'll be looking for you."

Nathan looked down into her eyes and nodded. "I love you." He said before kissing her softly once more before turning to leave.

"Love you too." Haley said with a shaky voice as she watched Nathan leave. She turned and looked at Chris before going over and sitting in a chair.

Chris turned and shook his head. "Sure didn't take you long. And you love each other? And he was upset about the two of us taking things fast."

Haley looked up and glared at Chris. "Not that it's any of your business. But Nathan has been my best friend for over a year now. I've loved him for a long time. And I realized just how much, by being with you." She spat before getting up. "Sounds like your up." She said before turning and walking away.

Chris walked out and played his set as Haley got ready. She was told that they were ready for her and walked out, ready to go onstage.

Chris took the mic into his hands and smiled. "Okay, for tonight only, let me introduce, Haley James."

Brooke and Peyton looked at each other then at Nathan. "She's performing?" Brooke asked.

Nathan nodded. "Yeah, Michelle asked her if she wanted to, and she said yes." He smiled as he watched Haley walk out onto the stage. "Oh, and if Chris asks, Haley and I are together."

Brooke looked at him confused, as did the other three. "What?" Lucas asked.

"I'll explain later." He said as Chris and Haley sang When The Stars Go Blue.

Haley sang a few songs then introduced The Wreckers. As she walked off stage, Nathan stood up and walked backstage.

Haley walked into the dressing room and sighed when she saw Chris. "I just came to get my things." She said as she walked across the room.

Chris turned and looked at Haley. "You were great tonight."

"Thanks." Haley mumbled.

"I miss you Hales." Chris said as he started towards her.

"Chris, don't." Haley said as she got her things and started towards the door.

"Haley." He said as he grabbed her hand and spun her around, and kissed her.

Nathan walked in as Haley pushed Chris away. "What the hell are you doing?" She said then shook her head.

Nathan walked up behind Haley. "You okay?"

"Yeah, let's just go."

"Haley…" Chris started but at that moment, Lucas too walked in.

"Nathan, why don't you take Haley out to the others. Their waiting to talk to her." Lucas said, not taking his eyes off of Chris.

Nathan nodded then took Haley's hand and led her back out to the table.

Chris glared at Lucas. "Dude, what's your problem?"

"My problem…" He said as he walked over to Chris. "Is you. Do you remember what I told you the night you and Haley got together? Let me remind you." Lucas said then punched Chris in the jaw. "Leave Haley alone." He shook his head at Chris, who was holding his jaw, laying on the ground. "You said that Haley would never find anyone as good as you…I think you got it backwards. You will never find anyone as good as her. She has always been too good for you."

Chris watched as Lucas walked out. He stood up and looked in the mirror. "Damn it. I better be able to still perform." He said to himself.

Lucas walked out and sat beside Brooke. "Is everything okay?" Brooke asked.

Lucas nodded. "Yeah, it is now. Where's Nathan and Haley?"

Peyton sighed. "They took a cab back to Brooke's."

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay, so what did you think? You liked Lucas hitting Chris, didn't you? I did too. LOL! Anywho, Reviews keeps my brain working and my fingers typing, so review, rather you love it or hate it!**


	6. Last Night in California Naley

Disclaimer : I do not own One Tree Hill. Cast, Characters, or otherwise.

**AN : Thanks to everyone who has stuck with me and reviewed. I know it's taking me a while to get this story out. I haven't had much time to write. Here is the next chapter. **

**

* * *

**

**The Last Night in California : Naley **

Haley got out of the cab and started to the front door as Nathan paid the driver. Nathan ran up to Haley and opened the door. "Thanks." Haley mumbled as she walked in and upstairs to her room.

Nathan followed Haley and knocked softly on her door before walking in and sitting beside Haley on the bed. "You okay?"

Haley looked over at Nathan. "Yeah, I am. And thanks for what you did tonight."

Nathan smiled as he put his arm around Haley and pulled her to him. "Anytime. I mean, you are my wife." He said then winked at Haley.

Haley laughed. "Yeah." She said quietly. "I'm gonna go take a bath." She sighed then got up and went into the bathroom where she started her bath water.

Nathan watched Haley walk into the bathroom then went into his own room. He laid on his bed and closed his eyes, playing the kiss in his mind over and over again. It brought a smile to his face. "If only I could do that for real." He said to himself with a sigh.

Haley relaxed in the bath for a while then got out and got dressed in dorm pants and a tank. She grabbed her guitar and walked out to the beach, sitting down by on the sand and started to play.

Nathan sat up when he heard the water draining and wondered if he should go check on her. However, before he had made up his mind, he could hear music coming in from the window. He stood up and walked over, looking out to see where it was coming from, only to see Haley, sitting on the beach by herself playing. He smiled to himself before going downstairs and outside. He walked up behind Haley, listening to her play. He sat down beside her. "Don't stop." He said when she turned and looked at him as she stopped playing.

Haley smiled and started playing again. They sat out on the beach for a while, Haley playing, Nathan listening and looking out at the water. After about an hour, Haley sat her guitar to the side and pulled her knees to her chest. Nathan had made a small fire and looked at Haley when she stopped. "Okay, Mrs. Scott. It is our last night here, what would you like to do?"

Haley laid her head down on her knees and turned it so that she could look at Nathan. "This. I want to sit out here on the beach, with my best friend."

Nathan turned and smiled. "That sounds…perfect." He put his arm around her and pulled her close to him.

Haley laid her head on his shoulder. After a few minutes she sighed. "Nathan, why do you think that we never got together?"

Nathan looked down at her in shock then shook his head and looked back out at the water. "I don't know. You became my best friend. I guess I never really thought about it." He lied.

Haley took a deep breath. "Yeah, I guess." She looked up and smiled. "But if you kiss me like that again, I might have to force you to think about it." She laughed. "Beat you to the water." She said then jumped up and ran towards the ocean.

Nathan smiled at her then ran over her. He caught up to her quickly and tackled her into the waves.

Haley laughed out loud before going under water. As she reemerged she splashed Nathan. "The water is cold."

Nathan laughed. "No it's not. You big baby."

Haley glared at him before smiling and jumping on him, dunking him under. After a few minutes of play fighting in the water, the two ran up on shore and fell down next to the fire. "Maybe that wasn't such a good idea." She said as she pulled her knees up to her once again and wrapped her arms around them.

Nathan looked over at her. "It was your idea to go running towards the water. I just thought it would be better for you to land in the water then on the sand."

Haley shook her head with a grin. "Yeah" She looked at the fire for a few minutes before turning back to Nathan. "Nate, you know you're my best friend. And well…I love you."

Nathan turned and smiled. "I love you too, Hales." Nathan knew that she didn't love him the way that he loved her…but maybe she would soon.

Haley nodded. "That's Mrs. Scott to you mister."

Nathan laughed and rolled his eyes. "Of course. I'm so sorry…Mrs. Scott."

They both laughed then laid back on the sand, Haley laying her head on Nathan's shoulder with his arm around her, as they looked up at the stars in silence.

* * *

**AN : I know it's short. It's kind of part of a three part thing, with each couple. I hope you liked it. Remember...I love Reviews. **


	7. Last Night in California Brucas

**Author's Note Hey everyone, sorry for the long delay in posting new chapters. I just got a new job and I've been working like crazy, and recently came down with a virus or flu..not sure...Anywho, I have this one and the next written out and working on the one after that. I will try to get them written and up soon. Read and Review...**

* * *

**Last Night in California - Brucas**

Brooke and Lucas left the club, not too long after Nathan and Haley did. They decided to walk back to Brooke's place. Brooke laughed. "I can't believe you punched Chris." She said as they walked along the beach.

Lucas laughed. "Yeah, you want to know a secret?" Brooke looked over at Lucas. "It felt great." He smiled down at her then put his arm around her shoulders.

They walked in silence for a while. As they were almost to her house, Brooke looked over and saw Nathan and Haley laying on the sand, Haley laying in Nathan's arms. "Hey Luke, look." She whispered and pointed over at the couple.

Lucas followed Brooke's finger and smiled at his brother and Haley. "You know, it looks so normal. They really are made for each other."

Brooke smiled and nodded. "When do you think they will finally figure it out?"

Lucas shrugged. "Hopefully soon." He took Brooke's hand and walked around to the side of the house, as to not let Nathan and Haley see them.

As they walked inside, Brooke smiled at Lucas. "I'm gonna go take a shower."

Lucas nodded and walked upstairs and into Brooke's room. He walked over to the window and looked out at Nathan and Haley. The sight brought a smile to his face.

Brooke went into her bathroom and turned on the shower. She undressed then got in, letting the hot water run over her face. After standing under the hot water for a while, she washed her hair and body then stepped out, turning the water off and wrapping a towel around her body. She quickly dried off and changed into pajama pants and a tank top. She ran a brush through her hair then walked into her room and over to Lucas. She looked down to where he was looking, still at Nathan and Haley.

Lucas turned and smiled at Brooke. "I hope you didn't take all the hot water."

Brooke laughed and shook her head. "No, I left a little for you." She joked then watched Lucas shake his head and head towards the bathroom. Brooke looked down at the couple on the beach then turned and headed downstairs. She walked up to the den door, took a deep breath, and walked in. She looked at the huge pile of presents as she walked over and sat beside then in a chair. One by one, she started to open her Christmas presents from her parents until there was a stack of money and one old looking book beside her and wrapping paper all over the floor. She leaned back against the couch, pulling her knees up to her chest as she let a few tears escape.

Lucas got out of the shower and changed into a white t-shirt and pajama pants. When he didn't see Brooke in her room, he walked through downstairs looking for her. He finally found her 5 minutes later in the den. He looked around at the mess then looked over at the sad looking Brooke. He sighed and sat beside her. He pulled her over to him as he wrapped his arm around her.

"You know, to most people, I would have just got the jackpot. Loads of money and a smelly old book." She sat up and looked at Lucas. "For once, I would like to actually get gifts. Real presents. All my parents ever do is throw money at me, you would think that for once, they could make the effort to get to know me enough to at least know what kind of things to buy me for Christmas."

Lucas sighed and held his hand out to Brooke. "Come on."

Brooke looked at him unsure then took his hand. Lucas lead her back up to her room and had her sit on the bed. He walked over to his bag and pulled out to neatly wrapped presents, one small box and a bigger, flatter one. Brooke looked up at Lucas, slightly confused. "Luke, what is this, I already got presents from you."

Lucas laughed as he sat beside her. "I know, but these are your real presents. There not much, but I think they will mean a lot to you."

Brooke looked into Lucas' eyes for a moment before taking the smaller present and opening it slowly. She pulled out a silver locket. "Lucas…" She gasped. "Not much, this must have cost a lot."

Lucas smiled. "It's vintage. It an old locket that I found one day a few months ago. I had it cleaned and…well open it."

Brooke carefully opened the locket and smiled. There was a picture of Lucas, herself and Peyton on one side and a picture of Nathan, Haley, and Jake on the other. "It's perfect."

Lucas looked down at the pictures. "I figured, since it's our senior year, none of us know where we will be next year. We may all be scattered across the country. This way, no matter where we all end up, you will always have us there with you…close to your heart."

Brooke now had tears in her eyes. "Thank you." She said softly, still looking down at the pictures.

"Here." Lucas said as he held out the bigger present.

Brooke closed the locket carefully before she put it on her nightstand. She took the other gift and opened it. "It's a…"

"Scrapbook. Peyton and Haley helped me make it." The cover had a picture of the six of them the summer before and writing around it.

"Senior Year." Brooke whispered as she ran her hands over the words.

"It starts with pictures of the first day of school, and goes through Christmas. We left the second part of it for you. You can add pictures for the rest of the year."

Brooke smiled as she looked through the pages and pictures. She turned and smiled at Lucas. "Thank You." She said then kissed him softly. As she pulled back, she looked into his eyes. "I love you."

Lucas smiled at Brooke. "I love you, Pretty Girl." He pulled her in for another kiss then let her look through the rest of the scrapbook.

Brooke sat there looking through all of the pictures. Some of just a few of them, others of the whole group. Some pages had stickers and writing, while others had drawings she knew that had been done by Peyton.

About an hour later, Brooke packed the book in her bag securely then walked over and laid down and curled up in Lucas' arms. "Night, Boyfriend."

"Good night." Lucas whispered. He kissed her forehead softly before closing his eyes and falling into a deep sleep.


	8. Last Night in California Jayton

**Last Night in California - Jayton**

Peyton and Jake had stayed at the club after the others left. They both just wanted to sit and listen to the music. They took a cab back to Brooke's house around one in the morning. They walked quietly upstairs and into their room. "I'm gonna call and check on Jenny."

Peyton turned and looked at Jake. "It's one in the morning. Why don't you call them before we get on the plane in the morning."

Jake sighed and nodded his head. "Okay." He walked over and wrapped his arms around Peyton. "I had so much fun this week, but I can't wait to get home and see my daughter."

Peyton smiled. "I know…I kind of miss holding Jenny."

Jake sighed and pulled Peyton closer into him. "Someday, we are all going to be a family."

Peyton leaned back and looked into Jake's eyes. "Jake, we already are a family. We may not be married or anything, but we are. I love that little girl as if she was my own."

Jake kissed Peyton's lips lightly. "I know, which makes me love you even more."

Peyton laughed and shook her head. "We better start packing. We have to get up early…which is only like 4 hours from now." She started to walk towards her suitcase but Jake pulled her back and kissed her once more before letting her go.

Jake walked over and packed his own things as well. It took the two of them an hour to round up all of their things. They finally laid down at 2:30 and fell asleep immediately.

Brooke came in yelling for them to wake up at 4:30. Peyton slowly opened her eyes, looked over at Jake, then shut them again.

Jake moaned then sat up, rubbing his face. "I guess it's a good thing that we packed last night."

Peyton looked over at Jake. "Last night? Jake, that was two hours ago."

Jake laughed then pulled Peyton up. "Come on."

They both got up and quickly got ready to leave. Jake sighed as he walked out of the bathroom and put his toothbrush into his bag. "Hey, can you take our bags down to the car while I call my parents?"

Peyton nodded and took a hold of their bags, dragging them down the stairs. Jake joined her outside a few minutes later. "Everything okay?"

Jake nodded. "Yeah, just can't wait to get home." He wrapped his arms around Peyton as he leaned against the car. They waited on the others before getting into the limo. It seemed to take forever to get to the airport. Once they were there, they checked in and waited to board their plane.

"Okay, next time we decide to take a trip, make sure that our flights aren't so early in the morning." Peyton said as they stood in line to board.

The others laughed and nodded in agreement.

* * *

**AN Okay Althought short, that was the 8th chapter of Feelings of Love. The next chapter will be up soon. Read and Review.**


	9. Welcome Back Dance

**Author's Note : Hey everyone, thank you for all the reviews I've been getting on this story. I know the last few chapters were pretty short, so here's a long one for ya. I'm gonna try to make the next few just as long, if not longer. I hope you like this one, it has some Naley in it. Read and Review Please!**

* * *

**Welcome Back Dance**

It was a week after they had got home from California and the first day of the new semester. Haley was walking to her locker when someone came up behind her, making her jump. "Morning." Nathan said happily as he caught up to Haley.

Haley looked at Nathan and shook her head. "How can you possibly be so cheerful at this time of day?" She asked as she stopped at her locker.

Nathan shrugged and leaned against the locker beside Haley's. "So, there having this welcome back dance or whatever, and I was wondering if you wanted to go…we could make it a group thing."

Haley looked over at Nathan and laughed. "Right, a group thing, with Brooke and Lucas, who are a couple, and Jake and Peyton, who are also a couple."

Nathan sighed. "Okay, but we would still be going as a group."

Haley raised her brow. "I wasn't planning on going."

Nathan stood up straight with a shocked look on his face. "What?"

"Well, school dances aren't really my thing. You know that."

"There not my thing either, but Lucas and Brooke said I had to go, which means you have to go."

"And why do I have to go?" She asked as she shut her locker and turned to face Nathan.

"Because I'm not going alone."

"Who said you have to go alone?" She asked as they started to walk down the hall. "Why don't you ask one of the girls who you know are just wishing you would ask them."

Nathan sighed. "Because. I don't want to go with any of them. I want to go with you. Plus, Brooke is trying to get any opportunity to take pictures to put in that scrapbook Lucas gave her, which if I remember correctly, you helped make."

They stopped outside of Haley's class. She sighed and looked at Nathan. "I'll think about it." She said before turning and walking into her classroom.

"That's all I'm asking." Nathan said to her then headed towards his own class.

Brooke was arguing with Peyton as Haley walked towards their table at lunch. "P. Sawyer, you can not get out of this. You have to go. Please."

Peyton looked at Brooke exasperated. "Fine, I'll go…but only if Haley goes."

Haley looked up at Peyton as she sat down. "If I go where?"

"To the welcome back dance." Brooke said, turning to look at Haley.

Haley rolled her eyes. "Come on, Brooke. Why don't we all just do something else that night together?"

"Because, it's a chance for all of us to get all dressed up and have some fun. Which makes for great pictures."

"I wouldn't exactly call paying a ton of money for a dress that I am only going to wear one night and be uncomfortable in fun."

Peyton nodded. "I agree."

"Please guys. We can go shopping and find something that you won't be uncomfortable in. And if it's too much, then I'll pay for it."

Haley looked over at Brooke and how desperate she was. "Fine. But you are not paying for my dress."

Brooke clapped her hands together and smiled at Peyton, who rolled her eyes. "Thanks Haley. You were my last hope."

Haley laughed. "Sorry. Plus, Nathan was asking me to go earlier."

Brooke looked at Peyton and smiled. "So your going with Nathan?"

Haley shrugged. "I guess so."

Peyton smiled and looked over Haley's shoulder. "Speaking of the devil and his boys"  
Haley turned and looked at Nathan, Lucas, and Jake, who were walking towards them and laughed. "Good one."

Nathan sat beside Haley as Jake and Lucas sat beside their girlfriends. "What's a good one?"

Brooke shook her head. "Nothing. Oh, Haley agreed to go to the dance."

Nathan looked at Haley and grinned. "Really?"

Haley glared at Brooke then nodded. "Yeah, but I was forced into it." She said as she threw a piece of bread at Brooke.

"Hey!" Brooke exclaimed.

Lucas laughed at his friends. "I think it will be fun."

Jake nodded in agreement. "Me too."

Peyton glared playfully at Jake. "Your not helping any."

They all laughed. "Okay, so we're going shopping after school?" Brooke asked Peyton and Haley.

"I can't, I have to work. I close tonight."

"Okay, so what about tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I might be able to get off early. I'll ask Karen tonight."

Brooke smiled at Haley for a moment then turned her attention to Lucas.

A few hours later, Haley walked into Karen's café and smiled weakly at Karen. "Hi." She said shortly before walking back behind the counter to put her things away and grabbed her apron.

Karen smiled at Haley. "Hi, Haley. How was the first day back at school?"

Haley sighed. "It was okay. Karen I have to ask you a question…"

Karen smiled. "It's already been worked out. You can either leave early or come in late tomorrow to go shopping and you have the night off for the dance."

Haley stared at Karen with her mouth open. "How…"

Karen laughed lightly. "Brooke got here before you did. Then Nathan came in and made his speak about the whole thing."

Haley closed her mouth and smiled. "I should of known." She said refilling a customers coffee then turned back to Karen. "What did Nathan say?" She asked curiously.

Karen raised an eyebrow at Haley then smiled warmly. "Just that it was really important to Brooke and if I needed any help, he would come in."

"Really?" Haley said, shocked.

Karen nodded. "Yeah, really." She said, thinking to herself that her son had it really bad for Haley.

The next day went by pretty quickly. As Haley walked through the halls of Tree Hill High with Peyton to meet Brooke out front, she sighed. "Why is it that time moves faster when you're dreading something?" She asked, looking sideways at Peyton.

Peyton laughed. "Oh come on, Haley. You know as well as I do that you're as excited about this as Brooke." Haley threw Peyton a look. "Okay, so maybe not as much as Brooke, but you can't deny that your excited about going with Nathan."

Haley sighed. "Yeah, I mean, I always have a great time with Nathan…and the rest of you. I just don't understand why we can't just do something else." Haley said with a pout.

Peyton laughed and put her arm around Haley. A few minutes later, they were walking up to Brooke outside in the school parking lot. Brooke smiled broadly and waved. "Hey, you two ready to find the perfect dresses for each of us?"

Haley groaned and Peyton laughed. "Let's get this over with, Tigger."

Brooke sighed then got into her car, followed by Haley and Peyton. By the time they got to the mall, Haley was slightly more cheerful. The three friends went into a few different stores before finding one with lots of really beautiful formal dresses.

"Oh, Peyton, this one would look great on you." She said, holding up a black strapless dress.

Peyton turned and looked at the dress for a minute. "Jake has forbidden me from wearing black to this thing."

Brooke smiled. "I knew I like that boy."

Haley and Peyton laughed together. After a few hours of looking and trying on many dresses, each girl had found the one that they liked. As they drove to the café to drop Haley off, they talked excitedly about the dance. Brooke pulled over on the side of the street in front of the café and turned to Haley. "So, I'm going to take your dress to my place, then Friday, we're going to all get ready there, right."

Haley nodded. "Right, I gotta go. Later." She said to both girls then got off and walked into the café.

On Friday, after school all three girls went over to Brooke's house to get ready. Brooke had just got done doing Haley's hair and make up and both her and Peyton were waiting for Haley to come out of the bathroom with her dress on. Brooke walked over to the bathroom door and knocked. "Hales, come on"

Haley was looking at herself in the mirror. "I don't want to go anymore."

Brooke turned and looked at Peyton then banged on the door. "You get out here right now Tutor Girl, or we're breaking down this door."

Haley sighed and turned the lock on the door. Brooke had stepped back to let Haley walk out and when she did, her mouth dropped open. "Damn, you're hot."

Peyton nodded her head in agreement as she looked on at Haley, who had her hair pulled halfway up with her long light brown locks falling down around her neck and her bangs framing her face. She was wearing a sleek white, strapless dress that came down to the middle of her knees and had black trim at the top. "Nathan isn't gonna know what hit him." Peyton finally said with a smile.

Haley smiled back at her two friends. "You sure I look okay?"

Brooke took a deep breath. "Okay? Haley, you look stunning."

Haley took a refreshing breath then smiled. "Okay, your turn." She said looking at Peyton then stepped aside for her to walk into the bathroom.

Haley and Brooke walked back into her room and as Brooke sat down to finish her make up, Haley smiled at Brooke. "Hey, thanks for convincing me to go…"

Brooke laughed. "You mean forcing you?"

Haley laughed. "Yeah…"

A few minutes later, Peyton walked into Brooke's room and smiled. Brooke had saw Peyton walking in through the mirror and turned. "Very hot, P. Sawyer. Red is your color." She said, looking over at Peyton who was wearing a long red dress that tied around her neck and showed off her curves. Peyton's hair was down in loose curls.

Haley smiled and turned to Brooke. "Your turn. And you better hurry, the guys will be here soon."

Brooke jumped up and walked out of her room and into the bathroom. Haley and Peyton waited in Brooke's room, talking about each other's dresses. When Brooke walked back into the room, they both smiled. "You know, I think we might be the hottest girls at the dance." Haley said as she looked at Brooke, also in a strapless dress, but in black. The dress showed off Brooke's curves, but flowed down to her ankles. Her hair was in a low side ponytail, leaving her long black locks, flowing across her neck and over her shoulder.

Brooke did a spin and laughed. All three heads turned when she heard the door bell. "Oh, I don't want to get it."

Peyton looked at Haley, who shook her head, then sighed. "I'll get it." She said then walked downstairs and to the front door. "Hey guys." She said with a smile, moving to let all three guys come in.

Jake smiled and pulled Peyton to him. "You look beautiful." He whispered before kissing her.

Lucas and Nathan smiled. "You look nice." Lucas said and Nathan nodded in agreement. "So, where are our dates? Please tell me their not still getting ready."

Peyton laughed then turned towards the stairs once she saw Brooke walking down to them. "Nope, just making sure we look okay." She said as she stepped off the last step and walked over to Lucas.

"You look gorgeous." Lucas said, putting one arm around her waist.

Brooke smiled. "Thanks, boyfriend. You look pretty good too." She said then kissed him softly. She turned towards the stairs and sighed. "Come on Haley. You look amazing, so let's go!" She yelled up the stairs.

Haley was still upstairs in Brooke's room, looking at herself in the full length mirror. "I'm coming." She called back before taking one last look, a deep breath, then turning towards the door. "Here goes nothing." She whispered to herself before heading to the stairs. She walked down them slowly, watching her friends talking and laughing.

Lucas saw Haley first. He smiled and tapped Nathan's arm then motion towards the stairs. Nathan, along with the others, looked up and watched Haley walking down to them. All five of them had their mouths shaped in a perfect 'O' and all were speechless. Haley smiled weakly when she finally got to her friends, which felt like took forever, noticing that they were all staring at her, not saying anything.

"Wow…" Jake and Lucas finally said in unison. Both their girlfriends and Haley laughed.

"Thanks." She said shyly, blushing slightly.

They all turned to Nathan, who had still not said anything. He was just standing there, staring at Haley. Brooke, who was closed to Nathan, poked him in the ribs and whispered. "Stop drooling and say something."

That seemed to bring him out of his trance as he shook his head and smiled. "You look…" Haley smiled as she looked over at Nathan. "stunningly, beautiful." He finished before walking over to Haley.

Haley smiled. "Thanks, Nate. You clean up nice too." She said, trying to lighten things up and take all the focus off of herself.

Brooke smiled at the two and shook her head. "Okay, now that we know that all the guys can clean up, and all of us girls are as beautiful as ever, why don't we get going. The limo is outside."

Everyone laughed and started outside. Nathan held his hand out to Haley, who took it and let him lead her out to the limo. Once they were all in, they were on their way to the dance. Everyone were talking and laughing like normal, but Brooke…and Lucas, both noticed Nathan kept staring at Haley.

It took Haley a little longer to notice Nathan's eyes on her. She turned and smiled. "Stop staring at me Nathan. I really don't look any different."

Nathan blushed and turned away. "Sorry."

Once they got to the dance, the girls went to find a table and the guys got everyone drinks. They sat around the table, talking and having fun when Lucas leaned over and asked Brooke to dance. She nodded and the two of them got up and walked onto the dance floor, followed soon by Jake and Peyton. Nathan and Haley sat, watching their friends for a little while before Nathan turned to Haley, holding his hand out to her. "Dance with me?" He asked softly. Haley looked from Nathan's eyes to his hand then smiled, putting her hand into his and walking with him out to their friends.

As the night wore on, the two couples had decided to sit down for a little while, but Nathan and Haley had stayed on the dance floor. There was something about the way Nathan held her in his arms as they danced slowly. Nathan looked down at Haley and smiled when she finally met his eyes. "You really do look beautiful Haley." Haley smiled as she continued to stare into Nathan's eyes.

After the party, everyone went to the Scott's beach house for the after party. Haley was standing on the porch, looking out at the water when she felt someone come up behind her. She glanced back and smiled at the form of Lucas. "Hey." She said quietly as he stopped next to Haley.

Lucas smiled softly. "Hey." He said back. The two stood there in silence for a few minutes before Lucas looked over at Haley. "Let's take a walk."

Haley looked over at Lucas and nodded. The walked down the pier and to the sandy beach. Haley took off her shoes before stepping onto the sand and carried them in her hands as they walked along the shore in silence once again. After a short time, when they could barely hear the music and noise from the party, Lucas broke the silence. "Haley, are you okay?"

Haley sighed and sat down on the sand and waited for Lucas to follow suit. When he did, she didn't look at him but looked out at the waves instead. "Luke, I don't know what to do…" She started.

Lucas looked at Haley, concern showing in his eyes. "What's going on?"

Haley took a deep breath and turned to Lucas. "Nathan and I were talking tonight, and…well, he told me how he feels."

Lucas smiled and breath a sigh of relief. "It's about time."

"That's just it. It's our Senior year, and we only have a short time left of that. Next year, he's going to Duke…and I'm going to Stanford. I really do love Nathan, but I don't want to have something great, just to have it taken away in a few months."

Lucas nodded in understanding. "Haley, if you really do feel the same way, and you don't give yourself the chance to be with him, even for a short time, you're going to regret it."

"And what happens if it doesn't work out. He is my best friend, Luke. I can't loose him. I do want to be with him, but I'm scared."

Lucas looked at her confused. "Of what?"

"Of loosing my best friend…and the rest of you. You are his brother, and the rest of you were all friends way before I came into the picture at all."

Lucas turned Haley's face so that she was looking at him. "Haley, no matter what happens between you and Nathan, we are always going to be friends. That's not going to change."

Haley sighed as Lucas wiped away a tear that had escaped her eyes. "I believe you, but I'm not sure if I want to risk it."

Lucas pulled Haley into a tight hug. They sat there for a while before Lucas spoke again. "We should get back. Their going to start worrying that we ran away together."

Haley smiled weakly. "You go ahead. I'm just gonna sit out here for a while longer, then maybe go home."

Lucas nodded and stood up. "It's all going to be okay, Hales." Haley nodded and watched Lucas start to walk away before turning back to the water. "Haley?"

Haley turned and looked at Lucas, who had stopped and turned around. "You have to ask yourself…if Nathan is worth the risk." Haley smiled and nodded then watched as Lucas again turned and headed back to the party.

* * *

**Author's Note : Okay, what did you think? Let me know!**


	10. You Can't Hide From Your Heart

**AN: I just wanted to say thank you to everyone that has been reviewing. I'm glad your liking the story. This is Chapter 10. I also have the next chapter written and am about to work on the 12th. So Read and Review and I will updated soon.

* * *

**

You Can't Hide From Your Heart

Nathan sat upstairs, in his room at the beach house, by himself. He had just finished telling Haley how he felt about her and it didn't exactly go the way he had hoped. Although she didn't laugh in his face, she didn't jump up for joy either. _What was I thinking?_ He thought to himself as he remembered his talk with Haley.

_Flashback_

Nathan was standing outside on the porch, listening to the music that was playing inside when Haley walked up beside him, handing him a drink. "Here." She smiled at Nathan softly. "Hey Nate, Thanks for taking me to the dance. I'm really glad we went together."

Nathan smiled over at Haley. _Now is the time._ He thought as he took a sip of his drink then a deep breath. "Me too. Umm, Haley, can we talk?"

Haley nodded. "Of course, you know you can always talk to me."

Nathan pulled her over to the porch swing and sat down, waiting for Haley to do the same. Once she was sitting next to him, he glanced over at her. "Haley, you know you're my best friend." Haley nodded. "And we've spent a lot of time together since we became friends." He looked over into Haley's confused eyes. "And you know that I care about you so much." Haley smiled warmly and nodded once again. "Over the summer, after all that stuff that happened with Deb, well, I started to have feelings for you, more than just a friend." He said quickly but quietly. "I went to high fliers, and you went on tour, and I think that was the longest two months in my whole life. And I realized something. I realized that I can't stand being away from you. I missed you like crazy this past summer and I thought that, you know, you're my best friend, of course I'm gonna miss you. But when I saw you perform, and saw you for the first time in two months, everything became clear."

Haley was looking at Nathan, shocked and confused. She still hadn't said anything. "I love you, Haley. I've loved you for a long time, maybe since the moment I first talked to you in the café, I don't know. At first, I just thought it was a friendly type of love. But after you came home, you got with Chris, and that killed me. I soon figured out that I was in love with you. And as much as I've tried to get that…you out of my head…and my heart, I can't. I just fell harder. Then, when we were in California, I realized that I didn't want it to go away. I want to be with you, Haley. Maybe forever." He took a deep breath and looked into Haley's eyes, trying to read her expression, but for the first time, he couldn't.

Haley held Nathan's gaze for a few silent minutes before smiling at Nathan. She reached over and took his hand into her own. "Nathan, I honestly don't know what to say." It was all she said, all she could say. She was so confused and surprised. She did love Nathan, more than he knew, more than even she knew. But she never thought that he felt the same about her.

_End Flashback_

Nathan leaned over and put his face in his hands. The two had sat on the porch swing, looking into each other's eyes, for a few more minutes. After that, Nathan knew that she wasn't going to say anymore. "Okay." He had whispered then got up and walked inside and up to his room, where he had been sitting ever since. He sat up and looked around his room, a room that had been filled with pictures of himself and Haley and their friends over the last year and a half.

Nathan looked towards the door as he heard a soft knock. "Haley?" He wondered quietly before getting up and walking over to the door and opening it. "Oh, hey." He said before walking back over to the bed.

"Thanks, just the welcome I wanted." Brooke said as she shut the door behind her and walked over and sat next to Nathan. She had just talked to Lucas, who told her about everything.

"Sorry, Tigger, I thought that maybe…" But he broke off and shook his head.

"You thought what?" She asked, looking over at him.

"Nothing." He said quietly.

"You thought that I was Haley." She stated and smiled at the look he gave her. "Lucas told me what happened."

Nathan rolled his eyes. "And how did he find out?"

"Haley told him…"

Nathan turned and looked at Brooke. "What did she say?"

Brooke sighed. "Well, she doesn't hate you." She laughed lightly but quickly stopped at the glare Nathan gave her. "Sorry. She told him that you told her how you feel."

Nathan nodded. "Yeah, and all she said was that she didn't know what to say."

Brooke smiled warmly. "Give her time. You did kind of ambushed her with the whole, I'm in love with you speech." She took Nathan's hand into her own. "Nate, she loves you too. I know she does."

Nathan looked at her disbelieving. "And how do you know that Brooke?"

Brooke smiled. "Because, I see the way she looks at you…especially when she thinks no one else is looking. And it's the same way you look at her. She sees you Nate, more than anyone else. But, she's scared."

Nathan laughed dryly. "What does she have to be scared of? I'm not Chris, I'm not going to hurt her."

Brooke nodded. "I know that's not what you want to do, or even plan to do. But sometimes, it just happens without us knowing it. And that's not what she's scared of." Brooke took a deep breath. "She's scared of loosing you. We are all going to be scattered across the country next year, and the two of you are going to be on different sides altogether. She's scared of having such a short time with you, falling even more, then loosing it all. Or if by some twist chance that it doesn't work out between the two of you, she's scared of loosing her best friend…and her other friends." Brooke sighed. "She told Lucas that we have all been friends way before she came along, and she's afraid that if you two don't work out, then we are all going to just drop her or something. Well, she didn't say it in those words, but still the same."

Nathan shook his head. "I wouldn't let that happen."

Brooke nodded. "I know, and none of us would let it happen either. We all love Haley just as much as each other, even if she hasn't been there with us this whole time. She still just as much a part of us as Peyton or You."

Nathan closed his eyes. "So what do I do, Brooke? Do I tell her that it's going to be okay? What am I supposed to say to make her feel better?"

Brooke shrugged her shoulders. "I don't think there is anything you can say right now. Give her some time to process all of this, she'll realize that your worth the risk. She will."

Nathan smiled weakly at Brooke. "Thanks."

Brooke hugged Nathan and kissed him softly on the cheek. "Nathan, the five of you are my family, I'm always going to be here for you."

Nathan smiled and nodded. "I love you too, Tigger."

Brooke laughed and nodded. "Yeah, that too."

Haley had sat out on the beach for a few more hours, just thinking. She soon realized that it had gotten really late, so she got up and went home, only to change into shorts and a tank top and lay on her bed, thinking some more. She did love Nathan, she just didn't know if she was ready to put it all on the line.

She thought back to what Lucas had asked her on the beach. _Is he worth the risk?_ She closed her eyes and nodded. Nathan had always been worth the risk. She just didn't know if she was ready to take that leap. She laid on her bed, turning it all over and over in her mind. She hadn't even realized when she dozed off, creating different scenes of how all this could play out in her dreams.

Haley slept restlessly all through the night and most of the morning. She only awoke when her phone rang around 10:30. Haley opened her eyes and looked at the clock before she reached over and looked at her phone. She saw Brooke's name and picture on the screen then sat up. She really didn't feel like talking to anyone right now, so she just let it go to voicemail. After the phone stopped ringing, Haley grabbed it and turned it off. She reached over and grabbed her guitar and sat in her bed just playing softly. She had always been able to think better with music playing.

She had sat there all day, her eyes closed, playing her guitar. She hadn't even realized it had gotten dark until she heard a hard knock on her bedroom door. She opened her eyes and had to reach over to turn on the lamp beside her bed to see. She set her guitar next to her before getting up and walking over to the door. As soon as she unlocked in, Brooke came stomping in. "You know, it would be nice to get a call from you, at least letting me know that your not dead in a ditch somewhere, Haley. No one saw you leave the party last night, and none of us have heard from you since your little walk with Lucas."

Haley sighed and sat back on her bed. "Sorry, my phone was turned off." She said, grabbing her phone and turning it on. She immediately saw that her voicemail box was full and she had a long list of missed calls, each from her friends in turn.

Brooke was now calm, knowing that Haley was okay, and sat down on the bed in front of Haley. "What's wrong? Why have you shut yourself in your room all day?"

Haley looked up at Brooke and shrugged. "Just thinking." She said quietly.

"About Nathan, and what he told you last night?" Haley nodded. "Well, got it all figured out yet?"

Haley looked sadly into Brooke's eyes and shook her head. "Brooke, can I ask you a question?"

Brooke nodded. "Of course, what do you need Tutor Girl?"

Haley smiled weakly then continued. "Does your parents still own that cabin in the mountains?" Brooke nodded slowly. "Do you have access to it?"

"Yes, but what does that have to do with…"

"I need to get away for a few days." Haley answered her unfinished question.

Brooke sighed. "Haley, running away is not the answer."

"I'm not running away, Brooke. I'm just giving myself some space from it all to figure out what I'm going to do. It's just going to be a few days."

Brooke thought for a minute. "And what about school?" She asked.

Haley smiled, knowing Brooke was going to help her. "I'm ahead as it is, and I can make up all the work when I get back. It's only a few days."

Brooke took a deep breath and nodded. "Okay. When do you want the keys?"

Haley thought for a minute about leaving that night but decided against it. "Tomorrow morning. I need time to pack some things, and write a few emails, making sure no one worries." She looked at Brooke and smiled. "Thanks." Brooke nodded slightly. "And I need to ask you for another favor…can you not tell anyone, not even Lucas, where I am, or that you even know for that matter? If he finds out, he'll tell Nathan, and we both know that he will try to come and find me."

Brooke didn't like lying to Lucas but nodded. "Yeah, I can do that, but make sure your back in a few days, okay."

Haley nodded. "Okay, Tigger." She hugged Brooke then got up and started to pack. Brooke had stayed for a little while longer before leaving.

Brooke, not wanting to watch Haley leave, came back a few hours later and walked into Haley's room. When Haley looked up at her confused, Brooke just smiled and handed her the keys to the cabin. "I don't like watching people leave."

Haley smiled and took the key from her. "Thanks, and it's only a few days."

Brooke nodded then noticed a bunch of bags at the end of Haley's bed. "Why do you have so much stuff for only a few days?" Brooke asked, looking back at Haley.

Haley turned and looked at her stuff then at Brooke. "Most of it is my guitar and keyboard, music stuff…" She lied.

Brooke nodded. "Okay, well, I'm gonna go."

Haley nodded and waved as she watched Brooke turn and leave once again. She took a deep breath then walked over to her computer. She opened her email and sat quietly for a minute before she started to type.

Hey guys,

I'm going away for a few days to take care of some stuff from this past summer. Just some loose ends from the tour. I won't be gone long. Please don't worry, I'm okay. I'll talk to you all when I get back.

Love Always,

Haley James

Haley sent the short email to the five of her friends. She was going to wait till the next morning to leave, but since she already had the key…and she knew once they all saw her email, they would be coming over to figure out what was going on…she decided to go ahead and go. She packed all her things in her car and started to Brooke's cabin.

Monday morning, Brooke was standing at her locker with Lucas, talking about Haley going away for a few days. "I don't know, but you know Haley, she's always serious. And since it has something to do with the tour, it probably has something to do with her music, which we all know she cares about a lot." Brooke lied. She hated lying to Lucas, but Haley had asked her not to tell him anything, and she was going to stay true to her word.

Nathan walked up to Brooke and Lucas. "What the hell is so important that she has to go now to tie up?" He asked, angry and confused.

Lucas shrugged his shoulders as Brooke turned her attention to getting her things out of her locker. "I don't know man."

Nathan looked at Brooke. "Brooke, do you know where she is and what this is all about? Because I'm starting to get the feeling it has something to do with me."

Brooke took a deep breath and turned to Nathan. "Nate, I got the same email as the rest of you, so why would I know anything more than any of you?"

Nathan sighed. "I don't know."

Lucas kissed Brooke softly. "I'm going to get to class." He looked at Nathan. "Come on, Nate. And don't worry so much. Haley even told us not to worry, that she was okay." Nathan nodded then walked away with Lucas. Brooke watched the two guys walk away down the hall and took a deep breath.

It was now almost two weeks after Haley had sent everyone the email telling them she was going away for a few days. Lucas, Peyton and Jake weren't that worried, they just figured that it was taking a little longer for her to do whatever it was that she had to do. However, Nathan was getting more worried and angry by the day. Brooke had called her the last couple of days to figure out what was going on, only to get her voicemail.

The five friends were sitting at a table at lunch, talking and joking, well all of them except Nathan, who had started to just sulk and ignore them the last few days. Brooke's phone rang and she pulled it out of her purse as she laughed at something Jake had just said. Her laughter quickly stopped when she saw who was calling her. She answered the phone. "Hey, hold on." She looked over at the others. "I have to take this, it's my dad, probably telling me that him and my mom are going away again." She got up and walked away from the table, out towards the parking lot. When she was far enough away to where she knew she wouldn't be heard, she took a deep breath and spoke into her phone. "You realize that a few days, had turned into two weeks, right?"

Haley sighed. "I know, and I'm sorry. It's just taking a bit longer than expected.

Brooke shook her head. "Stop with the cryptic. What's going on, Haley? And most importantly, what are you hiding from?"

"Nothing's going on, Brooke. And like I told you before, I'm not running away or hiding from anything. I'm just giving myself some space from everything."

"You mean from Nathan." Brooke spat. She was tired of lying to everyone, and she was tired of seeing how much this was all hurting Nathan.

"Brooke, please don't be like that?"

"Like what, Haley? I have a right to be whatever way I feel like being. I'm not the one hiding out in a cabin."

Haley sighed. There was silence between the two for a few minutes. "I just need a little while longer." Haley finally whispered.

"And how much longer is that? A month? A year? Haley, if you haven't figured it out by now, your never going to." Brooke said, angrily.

"Figured what out, Brooke. I'm just giving myself some space, like I've said many times now."

"Bullshit. Your never going to figure out how to not love him. I'm sorry Haley, but you can't help who you love…or when that love comes along. Instead of running from it, you should be living with it, because you never know when it will came around again…if ever." Again, silence. "Look, Haley, I love you, and I will do anything for you to help you with this, but if you're gone much longer, I'm afraid that by the time you get back, by the time you realize that what he wants is the same thing you want, it's going to be too late. And by then, you may not even have him as a friend."

Haley sighed once again. "I know. I'm not going to be gone that much longer. I promise."

"I'm not going to lie for you much longer, Haley. I can't do it. I'm giving you one more week, tops. And if you're not back by then, well, I'm just going to have to tell Nathan the truth. And hope that he still cares enough to come get you." Brooke took a breath. "I gotta go, the bell's about to ring. Some of us don't have the luxury to not go to school. Bye." She hung up and ran her fingers through her hair.

Haley hung up the phone and laid back against the couch. "Bye, Tigger." She whispered.

Brooke turned to go back to the table, but when she did, she saw Lucas standing behind her. "God, Luke, you scared me." She glanced down at her phone. "How long have you been standing there?"

Lucas walked over to Brooke. "Long enough. Why didn't you tell me?"

Brooke sighed. "Because Haley asked me not to. And it's been killing me to lie to you. She was afraid you'd tell Nathan."

Lucas nodded. "Well, she's probably right. I would have told Nathan. I think we should tell him now."

Brooke shook her head. "I can't, I told Haley I'd give her another week."

Lucas looked back at Nathan. "This is killing him…not having Haley around…not knowing what she's doing. He knows something's up." He turned back to Brooke. "I don't know if he can take it another week."

Brooke looked at Lucas. "I promised her one more week." She whispered. "Please, don't say anything."

Lucas shook his head. "I can't promise that. I think he should know. And now." He turned and walked away from Brooke.

"Lucas!" She called after him, but he didn't turn around. She knew that he was right, but she gave Haley one more week, and that's what she was going to do. Lucas didn't know where Haley was, he just knew that she was hiding away, someplace Brooke knew about. Brooke took a deep, calming breath, then followed Lucas back to the table to get her things.

* * *

**AN: So, what did you guys think? Let me know!**


	11. The Perfect Valentine's Day

**AN : Read and Review the 11th Chapter of Feelings of Love**

* * *

**The Perfect Valentine's Day**

Brooke was walking out to her car after school the same day that Haley had called her. She was about to get in when she heard someone yelling for her. She turned and saw Nathan walking towards her, apparently very upset with her. She sighed, knowing Lucas had told him. "Hey, Nate. What's wrong?" She asked, trying to act normal.

"You know damn well what is wrong." Nathan said loudly once he caught up to her. "Where is she?" He asked harshly.

Brooke looked at Nathan confused. "Where is who?"

"Don't play games Brooke. You know who I'm talking about. Where is Haley?" Nathan asked then waited for his answer. When Brooke didn't say anything, he shook his head. "Don't try to lie to me Brooke, Lucas told me you know where she is, now where is she?"

Brooke sighed. "Of course he did." She ran her hands over her face. "Nathan, I wanted to tell you, but she made me promi…" She was cut off.

"I don't care, Brooke." He said, yelling at her. He closed his eyes for a minute then opened then again and she could see the desperation in them. "Please, Brooke, please, just tell me where she is." He said, pleading, in almost a whisper.

Brooke looked at him for a moment then nodded. "Get in." She said then looked over Nathan's shoulder and saw Lucas walking towards her also.

"Brooke, I'm sorry, he started freaking me out, saying stuff like, he was dying without her, and almost in tears talking about how he couldn't loose her. I had to tell him." Lucas said quickly as he reached Brooke.

Brooke nodded. "It's okay. I should of never let her leave in the first place."

Lucas shook his head. "No, if you hadn't of helped her, none of us would know where she it."

"Maybe you're right. Get in." She said to Lucas this time then got into her car herself. She waited till Nathan moved into the back seat and Lucas got into the front before starting her car. She pulled out of the school's parking lot then headed towards the highway. The first hour, no one said anything. They just all rode in silence. Finally as Brooke pulled off the highway, Nathan leaned forward. "Are you going to kill us now that we know?" He asked as he noticed them going into the woods, in the mountains.

Brooke laughed. "No. She's at my parents cabin."

Nathan nodded and sat back again, silence falling between them once again. Brooke pulled into the driveway of the cabin and turned off the car. She looked around at Nathan. "Don't go barging in there." She said and the three of them got out and slowly walked towards the cabin. They finally reached the door and Brooke used her spare key to get in. As soon as the door opened, they could hear music coming from the attic. Brooke laughed. "It has the best acoustics." She explained at the questioning looks she got from both Scott's.

They made their way up the stairs quietly as to not scare Haley. Halfway up, they heard Haley starting to sing.

_If I was drowning in the sea_

_Would you dive right in and save me?_

_If I was falling like a star _

_Would you be right there to catch me?_

_If I was dreaming of your kiss _

_Would you look right through me?_

On the street I'm waiting

In my heart it's raining

Your eyes are holding up the sky

Your eyes make me weak, I don't know why

And baby, Your eyes make me scared to tell the truth

I thought my heart was bullet-proof

Now I'm dancing on the roof

And everybody knows

I'm into you

Ooh, I'm into you

If my heart was sadder than a song

Would you still listen?

If my tears fell on you, one by one

Would you see them glisten?

On the street I'm waiting

In my heart it's raining

Your eyes are holding up the sky

Your eyes make me weak I don't know why

And baby, Your eyes make me scared to tell the truth

I thought my heart was bullet-proof

Now I'm just dancing on the roof

Every single thing you say makes me want to run away

Sometimes love's a rainy day but life goes on

Your eyes are holding up the sky

Your eyes make me weak, I don't know why

Baby, Your eyes make me scared to tell the truth

I thought my heart was bullet-proof

But I'm just dancing on the roof

And everybody knows

I'm into you

Everybody knows, I'm into you

I'm into you

By the time she had finished her song, the song she had wrote after she got off the phone with Brooke, the song that was about Nathan, Brooke, Lucas, and Nathan were standing by the door of the attic.

Haley leaned over and put her face in her hands as she let a few tears escape. "What have I done." She whispered.

Brooke and Lucas both looked at Nathan, who nodded and started towards Haley. Brooke took Lucas' hand into her own and led him back downstairs, giving Nathan and Haley time alone.

Nathan walked over and placed a hand on the small of Haley's back softly, making her jump. "God, Nathan, you scared the shit out of me." She said, closing her eyes. It took her a few seconds to realize that Nathan was there, at the cabin. She opened her eyes and looked at him. "What are you doing here? How did you…" But she was cut off by Nathan's voice.

"Lucas overheard Brooke talking to you today on the phone. Then he told me that she knew where you were." He said softly. He had been so mad at Haley these past couple of weeks, knowing that she had left because of him, but after hearing her song, her voice, and seeing her, all that anger just slipped away.

After a few minutes, Haley spoke. "Nathan, I'm sorry. I spent the whole night, thinking about what I was going to do, and the whole next day. I still didn't know. When Brooke came over…well, it just seemed right." She looked down at her hands. "I shouldn't have asked her to lie for me. You have to know that she hated doing it. And I shouldn't have lied to you. I shouldn't have ran."

Nathan sat down beside Haley. "Why did you? Run?"

Haley sighed. "Because, You're my best friend, and I have loved you for so long. I guess I never expected you to feel the same way. So when you told me that you did feel the same way, I kind of freaked."

"And you couldn't have done that in Tree Hill?"

Haley smiled up at Nathan weakly. "No, well, I guess I could have, but, at the time, no. The whole thing scared me for…for many reasons. I knew I needed some space…and time, and I guess at the time, getting away from it all felt like the best thing to do." Haley glanced at Nathan then looked back at her hands. "I knew that if I stayed in Tree Hill, that I would see you everyday, and I wanted to be able to figure out how I felt about everything, without all the…all the distractions."

Nathan nodded, his eyes had not left Haley since he walked into the attic. "What are you so scared of?" He said so quietly, Haley could barely hear him.

Haley had never heard Nathan talk that softly before that it made her turn and look into his eyes. "A lot of things…" Tears were now stinging her eyes. "I was…I am scared of loosing my best friend. Of letting myself love you more than I already do, only to have you torn away from me in a few short months. Of loosing everything that I hold close to me." She swiped at her tears. "I'm not pushing you away, Nathan. I'm trying to…I am hanging on for dear life."

Nathan put his arms tightly around Haley and she let herself melt into his arms, crying softly. The two sat that way for a long time, before Nathan held Haley at arms length and looked into her eyes once again. "Haley, I love you. And I'm scared for all the same reasons and more. But, your worth the risk for me. No matter what happens, no matter where we end up, I'm going to look back, and remember you…remember us, with a smile. Because I will know that, if only but a short time, I spent my life with the person I'm in love with, and that's you."

Haley nodded and let Nathan wipe away the fresh tears that had fallen from her face. "You're worth the risk for me Haley. My only question for you is, I'm I worth the risk for you?"

Haley took a calming breath and nodded. "Yeah, you are."

Nathan smiled. "Okay, so why don't we take things slow…very slow. We can go back to being best friends, only stop worrying rather the other feels the same way we do, and let things happen as they do."

"Okay." Haley said in a whisper.

Nathan nodded. "Okay." He looked into Haley's eyes for a few minutes. "I really like your song."

Haley smiled. "Thanks, it's about you."

Nathan laughed. "I got that." He watched as the smile grew on Haley's face and she too laughed lightly. "I love you, Haley." He said then kissed her softly on the lips.

Haley kissed him back, letting his kiss linger on her lips for a few moments after he broke it before smiling. She looked up into Nathan's blue eyes. "I love you, too." She spoke in a shaky voice.

Haley was back at school the next Monday. Not much had changed really, except now, if you looked at just the right time, you could see Nathan and Haley holding hands, smiling at each other like they were the only ones in on some great secret, or stealing small kisses throughout the day. It was their friends that were the ones that always looked at the right time though. They weren't a couple, they were more dating and seeing where it led them. However, they both seemed happier than anyone of their friends had ever seen them before.

They were all sitting around a table at the café the following weekend. Haley went to go help Karen bring out their food. The tray was on the counter and Nathan was watching Haley with a smile on his face before getting up and walking over, putting his hand on the small of her back. Haley turned slightly and smiled up at Nathan as he helped her bring the food over to the table. Brooke had leaned over to Lucas. "They look so cute together." She whispered just before the two reached their table.

January went by quickly and February had began. Valentine's Day was approaching. Each of the six were planning what they were going to do the week before. As Brooke sat with Haley and Peyton talking about what her and Lucas were doing for the special day, Nathan walked up behind Haley and held a rose in front of her. "Be my Valentine?" He asked sweetly.

Haley turned and smiled at Nathan as she took the rose from him. "I'm sorry, Mouth asked me just an hour ago, your too late."

Mouth walked up and sat between a giggling Brooke and Haley. "What did I ask you?"

Haley turned and linked arms with him. "Oh you know, you asked me to be your Valentine." She said and winked at Mouth.

Mouth smiled. "Oh sorry, I didn't know what you were talking about. I remember, and you agreed." He looked up at Nathan. "Sorry Nate, maybe next year, you'll ask her in December, just to make sure."

Haley laughed and looked over at Nathan, who was playfully pouting. He then shrugged. "Oh well, since you said no, can I have my rose back, I need to go ask Bevin before she's taken too." He took the rose and turned but didn't get too far.

Haley had grabbed Nathan's arm and pulled him down onto the bench next to her. "Don't you dare." She said and kissed him softly, taking the rose back. "Of course I'll be your Valentine."

Nathan smiled then looked at Mouth. "Sorry Mouth, maybe next time."

Mouth laughed. "It's okay, I'm taken."

Brooke smiled at Mouth. "Yeah, that's right, you're with Erika, aren't you." Mouth blushed and nodded.

"Speaking of, I'm supposed to be meeting her for lunch, I'll see you guys later." Mouth then got up and walked across the quad to his girlfriend, Erika.

Nathan turned, swinging his legs under the table. "You are the most beautiful, evil creature I have ever met."

"Hey!" Brooke exclaimed.

Haley laughed. "Sorry Brooke, you will always be my number one devil." Nathan said as he took Haley's hand into his own.

Brooke smiled. "Damn straight. Anyways, back to what I was saying. Lucas has planned some big surprise Valentine's Day thing. He won't tell me anything."

Peyton laughed. "Jake too."

Haley looked over at Nathan. "What are our plans?"

Nathan shrugged then looked over Haley's shoulder. "Oh, sorry, gotta run." He said and quickly got up.

Haley turned and watched him go before turning back to Brooke and Peyton. "I think the three of them are working together, against us."

"Nah, thier probably planning something together. For us to do as a group." Peyton said as she watched Nathan join up with Lucas and Jake across the quad.

The next week passed quickly and before they knew it, Brooke, Haley and Peyton were getting ready for their dates at Peyton's house. Neither one of them knew what they were doing for the evening. All they knew is that the guys told them to get ready together. So here they were, Valentine's day, waiting for the guys to show up. Haley was wearing a spaghetti strap black dress that came to just below her knees, Brooke was wearing a red halter dress, and Peyton was wearing a black strapless dress. Brooke got up and answered the door when it rang, only to find a guy delivering a letter. She quickly signed for it and looked down to see her name, along with Peyton's and Haley, written on the envelope.

She took the letter and walked back into Peyton's room. "It's for all three of us." She said, holding it up for the other two to see.

"Well, open it." Haley said quickly.

Brooke opened the letter and looked down, confused. "What does it say?" Peyton asked.

Brooke flipped the piece of paper over before looking up at her two friends. "Go outside."

Haley looked at her, confused for a minute, then sighed. "Well, let's go then." They got their things and walked down the stairs and out the front door, only to be met by a limo and the driver standing waiting for them.

They walked over and the driver opened the door, Brooke got in first, then Peyton, and Haley made to get in but the driver stopped her and handed her another envelope. Haley took it with a small smile before joining the others in the limo. She sat down and waited for the door to close before opening the envelope. "Okay, it says to go inside the place that the driver drops us off at." She said then sat the letter on the seat beside her.

Peyton laughed. "I think Lucas has been with you way too long." She said to Brooke.

Brooke looked over at Peyton. "Why?"

Haley too laughed. "Because, this is just the sort of thing you would do." They all laughed together then started to talk about what it would all lead to. Before very long, they had stopped and the door had opened.

Each girl got out in turn. They looked up at the flower shop then walked inside as the envelope stated. A woman was standing behind the counter with a smile as they walked towards her. "You three must be Brooke, Haley, and Peyton." The girls nodded. The woman handed each a bouquet of different type of flowers; Brooke got red roses, Peyton got the white tulips, and Haley got some small purple flowers. Haley looked at her flowers then at the others. "Well, okay." She said with a laugh. They were really pretty wild flowers. Simple yet elegant, just like Haley.

The woman then handed Peyton another envelope, who quickly opened it. "There is a package in the limo, blindfolds for each of you. Put them on. The driver will help you out at the next location." She read aloud before looking up. They said thanks to the flower lady before getting back into the limo. They helped each other put the blindfolds on as Haley started talking. "I don't see why we don't just wait to see where the next place is before we put these on."

Peyton laughed. "Because that would be no fun." Brooke said as she sat blinded to everything. It only took a few minutes before they had stopped once again. Just as the letter said, the driver helped each girl out and told them to wait where they are.

"Okay, this is kind of creepy." Brooke said as the driver got back into the car and went to park. Just as Brooke had said it, the guys laughed and took their dates' hands and led them indoors, around things, and up some stairs. They were soon back outside.

The guys smiled at each other as they stepped behind the girls and slowly pulled the blindfolds off. Each in turn had their blindfolds pulled off and their mouth's dropped open at what they saw. They were on the roof of the café, Haley knew that, but she had never seen it look like this before. There was a large round table set up to the side with a candle lit dinner set out with silver things over each plate. There was soft music playing, lights and candles around the whole roof along with different types of flowers, but rose petals spread out around the whole roof floor.

"Wow." Peyton said, looking around at the roof, which had been completely transformed.

Brooke and Haley nodded in agreement. "It's…" Brooke started.

"Beautiful." Haley finished.

The guys smiled at each other, pride showing on their faces, before they took the girls by the hand and led them over to the table. They lifted the covers from the plates to reveal chicken alfredo for all of them.

Nathan poured them all a glass of red wine then sat down between Brooke and Haley. Lucas waited till Nathan was seated before lifting his own glass. "To Love that will not alter…"

"To lifelong friendships…" Nathan continued, looking at Haley.

"And to the beginning of the rest of our lives, together, where ever we may all be." Jake finished.

The girls raised their glasses as well. "Cheers." They said in unison.

They all started eating in silence until they could hear Haley's voice. "How in the world did you three think this thing up, and get it ready in less than a week?"

Nathan and Lucas smiled at each other. "Dad knows someone and was able to get the limo for us, Mom cooked the food, and Jake got the flowers. Apparently the woman you met at the flower shop is a widowed old friend of Jake's parents, and was more than happy to help us 'spread the love' as she put it." Nathan explained.

Haley nodded. "Okay, and the flowers…why all three different?"

Lucas smiled and answered that one. "Well, we tried to get something that fit each of you. The roses, for Brooke, beautiful and classic, the tulips for Peyton, a little different from normal…"

"Thanks." Peyton said sarcastically, but she had a smile on her face.

"And the little purple wild flowers…"

"What, because I'm a such a wild child?" Haley asked, also with a smile.

"No, Because their simple, beautiful, and elegant. Just like you." Nathan said.

Haley looked at Nathan and smiled. "I really love them too." She admitted.

They soon finished eating and each couple were scattered around the roof. Nathan and Haley were dancing to the soft music, totally caught up in each other. Lucas and Brooke were standing by the edge of the roof, Lucas' arms around Brooke from behind her, just standing in each other's arms in silence. And Peyton and Jake were sitting on a bench, Peyton laying back onto Jake, with his arms around her, looking up at the stars. The night had been perfect, for each person. It wasn't big and flashy, but simple, sweet, and just, perfect. The guys had nailed it, just right. They were able to spend the night together, but also be able to be alone slightly when they wanted to, like now, with each couple in their own little world.

* * *

**AN : Hey everyone, you just read the 11th chapter of Feelings of Love. There are only going to be a few more chapters left after this, but fear not...I'm aready looking at the next part to this big story...The Sequel to Feelings of Love will take place 10 years after they've graduated high school, leading up to, during, and after their 10 year reunion. There will be flashbacks to let you know has happened in the last 10 years. You will be able to see where they are and how they got there. Let me know what you think of this chapter, and I hope to keep you all for the next part of this story...**

**Tigger**


	12. Spring Break and Getting Ready For Prom

**

* * *

Spring Break and Getting Ready For Prom**

After Valentine's day, each of the six friends had to focus on their school work so much that they didn't have much time for anything else. Their senior year would be ending in a few short months and along with finals coming up, they also had SAT's to study for, as well as work and getting ready for Prom, which was only a month and a half away.

When March approached, the guys were busy getting the limo and setting everything up for Prom, and the girls were busy talking about their dresses and the whole thing. Brooke had offered to have Haley and Peyton go with her to California for Spring Break so that they could shop for dresses in L.A. The guys weren't too happy about it, because it was their last Spring Break before college, and they had thought that they would all do something together.

"Sorry." Brooke said when Lucas and Nathan mention this one day. "The six of us do everything together, and I love that, but we need a little girl time. I promise that the six of us can take some great summer trip before we're all shipped off across the country."

Lucas sighed but nodded. "Okay." He said, smiling. He already had a plan in mind. After school, he walked up to Nathan and Jake, who were talking in the parking lot. "Okay, I was thinking, this girl time that they want is fine, but we should go up there and surprise them at the end of the week."

Nathan smiled and nodded in agreement. "Sounds fun."

Jake, however, wasn't smiling. "Yeah, sounds fun, but I don't know if I can ask my parents to watch Jenny while I run off with my friends again."

Lucas grinned at Jake. "I've thought about that. And bring her with us."

Jake sighed. "Maybe, let me think about it."

"Okay, but think fast, Spring Break is in two weeks."

"Alright, I gotta go. Your mom is expecting me at the café." He said goodbye to the guys and left for the café.

Nathan and Lucas rode home together. As they pulled into their driveway, Lucas looked over at Nathan. "So, how's things going with you and Haley?" He asked as the two got out of the car and walked inside.

Nathan sighed. "There okay. I mean, I love her, and it's great that she knows and that we're able to be the way we are."

"But?"

"But she was right about one thing. We are going to be on different sides of the country next year. And we have maybe three months left before we graduate, then two before we leave. It doesn't leave us much time and I feel like we keep skirting around us. Like if we keep acting the way we are now, then it won't be as bad when we have to leave each other…but it might just be worse."

Lucas smiled warmly at Nathan. "Nate, you love her…and she loves you. It will happen, you just have to let everything work out the way it's meant to." He laughed lightly. "Brooke keeps telling me that you two are so cute together and that you two are meant for each other. She's also says that if it's meant to be, then you two will find each other, no matter where you go."

Nathan nodded. "Thanks." He sighed. "I got to go study, who would have thought that Senior Year would be this hard. It supposed to be the easiest year ever."

Lucas laughed as he watched Nathan pull his bag over his shoulder and head upstairs.

Haley was standing at the café counter, thinking, off in her own little world when she heard someone saying her name. She turned and smiled at Karen. "Sorry."

Karen laughed and put her arm around Haley's shoulder, leading her over to a table. "It's okay, tell me what's on your mind."

Haley looked at Karen and took a deep breath. "Your son." She said with a small smile.

"Nathan?"

Haley laughed. "No, Lucas…yeah, Nathan." She turned and looked out the window for a moment before looking back at Karen. "I was just thinking about how we started out, and how that seems like a lifetime ago now." Karen nodded but kept silent. "I mean, when I met him, I had been working at the café for a while, and then one day, it was like, someone had lifted a veil that shielded him from anything that wasn't basketball, or his friends, or Peyton. And although he had seen me many, many times before, all at once, he really saw me. At first, it was just simple talking here at the café. Then, the next day at school, he came up to talk to me and proceeded to tell me that he wanted to be my friend. At first, I thought he had been messing with me…" She kept talking as she thought back to that day in school, over a year ago.

_Flashback_

_Haley was sitting on a bench, eating her lunch and reading over what looked like an essay. "Hey Haley." Nathan smiled as he walked up to her. "Mind if I sit down?"_

_Haley looked up at Nathan. "Sure, I guess." She said as she moved her bag off the other side of the bench, wondering why one of the most popular guys at Tree Hill High was going out of his way to talk to her._

_Nathan sat down and looked at the paper she was reading. "Is that the essay for English that's due next week?" Haley nodded. "I'm in that class too. But I haven't even started mine."_

_"Oh…" then it dawned on her why he was talking to her. "If you want me to tutor you…I can't. Sorry." She said as she put her essay into her bag and started to get up._

_"No wait. I'm not asking for you to tutor me. I was just…making small talk." He looked up at the beautiful brunette. "Please stay."_

_Haley looked at him for a minute before putting her bag back down. "I'm sorry, but why are you talking to me?" She saw the hurt in his eyes and continued. "What I mean is…you've never talked to me before."_

_Nathan looked down at the ground, slightly ashamed. "I know. Basketball sort of runs my life." He said then looked back up at her. "But I'm hoping to make up for it."_

_She looked at him quizzically then looked over his shoulder at a blonde woman who looked liked she was watching them from the parking lot. "And how do you think your going to do that?" She asked looking back at him._

_"Well, I was hoping we could get to know each other. You know, maybe even be friends."_

_Haley blushed slightly as she glanced at the woman that was still watching them. "Do you know who that woman is?"_

_Nathan turned and looked at the blonde who immediately turned to walk away. "No." He turned back to Haley. "So, what do you say…friends?"_

_Haley sighed. "Fine, but you better not be messing with me." She said pointing her index finger at him._

_Nathan laughed. "I'm not, I promise."_

_"Famous last words." Haley said as she leaned back against the bench._

_"Okay, so, now that we're friends…tell me something about you." Nathan said with a sexy grin._

_Haley looked from Nathan's face, to his arms and chest, and back up to his face. Look at me, I'm sitting here talking to the hottest guy at school, who wants to be friends with me. She smiled at that thought. "Well, from what I hear, you've found out a lot about me today, so why don't you tell me something about yourself."_

_Nathan looked at her then smiled. "Okay…you know my mom and dad, their great. My brother is a pain in the ass."_

_Haley laughed. "I mean something real…not stuff I already know."_

_Nathan nodded. "Okay…something real…" He thought for a minute then continued. "Well, I've played basketball since I was little. It pretty much is everything to me." As he talked, Haley looked at him…she really listened to him, and he liked that. It was never like that with Peyton. With Haley, it was just different. He liked talking to her…he liked how she seemed to hang on his every word yet it was different from the other girls at school._

_"So, what about your girlfriend…Peyton is it?" She asked_

_"Yeah, Peyton…what about her?" He asked looking over at his brother, Brooke and Peyton._

_"Well, how does she feel about you trying to be friends with me…not that I'm some kind of threat to her or anything."_

_Nathan looked back at Haley. "Are you serious. Haley, why do you do that?" He asked, noticing that she didn't seem to think much of herself._

_Haley sighed. "I'm smart…I put a lot into school and tutoring. I don't really have many friends. I'm not in the 'in' crowd or anything…not really on the same level…are we." She said looking away from him._

_"Compared to me, who is pretty much counting on basketball to get into college…and friends…yeah, I have a lot, but not many true friends…and your right…we're not on the same level…so it looks like I have my work cut out for me to get up to yours."_

_Haley looked up into his eyes and smiled weakly. "Now I know your playing me…"_

_Nathan shook his head. "Haley, you got it all, beauty, brains…and probably more talent in your little toe then most of the girls at this school."_

_Again, Haley blushed. How did he have this effect on me. "Thanks." She said quietly._

_Nathan nodded his head as the bell rang for class. "Can I walk you to class?"_

_Haley smiled. "Yeah." The two got up and started walking back to the main building together. "You never did answer my question."_

_"And what question is that?" He asked as they walked into English class._

_Haley sat down and watched as Nathan sat in front of her. "How does Peyton feel about you trying to be my friend?"_

_"I don't know…and honestly…I really don't care. That's her problem if she doesn't like me making new friends." Nathan smiled faintly before he turned and looked at Mr. Ellis as he walked into the class._

_Haley smiled to herself as she got her things out of her bag and started taking notes. This year just got very interesting._

_End Flashback_

Karen was smiling at Haley as she listened to her recount how her and Nathan had started to become friends, turning soon, into best friends. "That night at the café, Peyton came, upset at Nathan. She told him to choose, her or me, and unbelievable as it was at the time, he chose me. Then all that stuff happened with Deb, and…"

"And you were there for him like no one else was. Like no one else could be. He opened up to you more than he did most other people, even me during that time." Karen said. She had been very thankful that Nathan had found such a good friend in Haley.

Haley nodded. "Yeah, Nathan turned out to be my best friend. He may not know this, but he is different from most people, in a way that has nothing to do with basketball. He challenges me, like no one else can. He doesn't just tell me when I mess up, but helps me clean up the mess. He has become so much a part of my world, and I really do love him."

Karen smiled bigger when she heard this, but a moment later, noticed that Haley wasn't smiling. In fact, she was frowning. Karen reached over and put a hand on Haley's. "Haley…"

Haley looked up at Karen and sighed. "He has become so much of my life, that it scares me to think about not having him there next year, rather we're just friends, or more."

"Haley, he may not be there physically, but he will always be there with you, just as you will always be with him. Don't worry so much about what the future may hold for the two of you. The only thing you need to do is make the most out of the time you do have together, and next year, make sure you carrying him in your heart, and you will never be without him."

Haley smiled weakly. "Thanks, Karen."

Karen nodded and pulled Haley into a hug. "Everything's going to work out the way it's supposed to, you just have to have a little faith, in yourself, and in those that you love."

Haley had taken Karen's words to heart. She was right, no matter what, Nathan would always be with her.

Two weeks later, Haley, Brooke, and Peyton, stood in the airport, saying goodbye to the guys, who had drove them to the airport. Brooke was kissing Lucas, Peyton was holding Jenny, with Jake by her side, and Haley and Nathan were talking.

Brooke pulled out of the kiss and smiled. "I'm going to miss you." Lucas said as he held Brooke's face in his hands.

"You better." Brooke grinned then kissed Lucas again.

"I'll see you in a week, Jenny." Peyton told the little girl in her arms. "Be good for your daddy, and keep an eye on him for me." She smiled at Jake.

"Be careful, okay." Jake said then put his arms around both of his girls and kissed Peyton on the forehead.

"You too." Peyton said with a smile.

"Maybe I should just go with you guys…."

"Nathan, it's only one week, you will be fine here without me. Plus, you have a lot of things to do. Prom is just a few short weeks away."

Nathan sighed and glanced at Lucas before turning back to Haley. "I know." He said as he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist. "I just don't like saying goodbye to you."

Haley smiled. "This isn't goodbye, it's see you soon." She kissed Nathan softly before turning and looking at the other two girls. "We better get on the plane, or there going to leave without us."

Peyton laughed before kissing Jenny softly on the forehead and handing her back to Jake. "Bye, I love you."

"I love you too."

Lucas looked at Peyton and Haley. "Keep an eye on her for me." He said with a grin then flinched as Brooke hit his arm. He turned back and kissed her. "I love you."

Brooke smiled, showing her dimples. "Yeah, yeah, I love you too."

Nathan and Haley shook their head before Nathan stole one last kiss. "Be safe, and call me when you get there."

Haley rolled her eyes playfully. "Yes, Father."

"That's just all sorts of wrong." Brooke said, walking up to Haley and Nathan.

All of them laughed as the girls turned and walked away and onto the plane. As they took their seats on the plane, Peyton turned on her Ipod and put the earphones in her ears, Haley leaned back against her seat as Brooke pulled out a magazine that had nothing but prom dresses in it.

Haley leaned over and looked at the magazine with Brooke. "Ooh, that one would look so good on you, Tigger." She said, pointing at a light blue dress.

Brooke smiled and looked at the dress. "Yeah, I hope we can find some like this in California."

Peyton turned her head and rolled her eyes. "I'm sure you will find something just perfect for all of us."

The three laughed then fell silent as the plane took off. In what seemed like no time at all, they were landing at LAX and soon walking out to meet Mark, who was waiting by a smaller limo to take the girls to Brooke's house. "Hi Mark." All three said in unison as they started to get into the limo.

Mark smiled at the girls then looked at Brooke. "Hey, Princess. How's school been?" He asked as Brooke got into the car.

Brooke sighed and looked at Mark. "It's school, what do you think?"

Mark laughed and closed the door before getting in and driving the girls to the house. He helped them with their things then turned to them at the door. "Well, Princess, have fun. And I hope you find the dresses you girls want." He smiled at them before walking out, and leaving them.

Brooke turned and smiled. "This is going to be so much fun." She said, clapping her hands together, but a voice soon took her smile away. She turned to see her mom walking down the stairs towards them. "Mom, I thought you were going to Capri with dad." Brooke stated.

Mrs. Davis smiled as she stopped just in front of her daughter. "What, and miss seeing my only daughter in her prom dress?" She said before hugging Brooke.

Brooke laughed dryly as she hugged her mom back. "Well, seeing your only daughter on Christmas didn't stop you from going to Paris." She said bitterly.

Mrs. Davis sighed and stepped back. "Didn't Mark explain to you that it was business and how very sorry we were?"

Brooke rolled her eyes. "Yeah, he did." She turned to Brooke and Haley. "Come on, let's put our things upstairs then go get something to eat."

Mrs. Davis turned and smiled at the other two in the foyer. "Peyton, it's so good to see you again. And Miss. James, I've heard so much about you."

They both smiled politely at Mrs. Davis as they picked up their bags. "Bye, Mom." Brooke said as she headed upstairs.

Brooke threw her bag down on her bed and turned to look at Haley and Peyton. "Can you believe her? She's more interested in me looking decent in my prom dress then seeing me at all. She's afraid I will tarnish the Davis name…as if her and my father don't do that enough."

Haley, not knowing what to say, looked at Peyton, who walked over and took Brooke by the shoulders. "B. Davis, why are we here?"

Brooke looked up into Peyton's eyes. "To find perfect prom dresses." She mumbled sadly.

Peyton nodded. "And who is better at shopping then anyone else in the world."

"Me." Brooke said.

Haley smiled. "Exactly, so stop pouting and let's get shopping."

Brooke turned to Haley and smiled. Haley wanting to shop was enough to take her out of her bad mood. "Thanks."

Haley nodded and dropped her bags. "But first, I am starving."

Brooke, returning to her normal self, shook her head. "I don't think so, first we look at dresses, then we eat. You don't want to be bloated as your trying on dresses from eating too much."

Haley pouted then rolled her eyes. "Fine, but only an hour of looking before eating…otherwise, I'm going to die of starvation, and I won't need a dress at all."

"Okay, I mean, we do have a whole week to look." Brooke said before linking arms with both of her best friends and starting back downstairs.

Haley groaned as they got to the foyer again. "I knew this was a bad idea." She said, making the other girls laugh.

Just as Brooke promised, they spent only an hour shopping for dresses, with no luck, before going to get something to eat. The next four days were the same; they woke up and went shopping for hours, got something so eat for lunch before shopping some more, and by the fifth day, Haley was sure they were never going to find their perfect dresses.

Brooke walked into Haley's room and jumped on the bed. "Wake Up Tutor Girl, we're already running late."

Haley turned over and groaned. "Need more sleep."

Brooke pushed Haley back to where she was just moments before. "Nope, we have a long day ahead of us…we need to find a dress for you that will make Nathan fall apart at the seams."

Peyton walked in with a mug of coffee. "Are you kidding me? Haley could go in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and Nathan would just melt." She said as she handed Haley the coffee.

Haley sat up and took a sip. "Thanks"

It took Haley another hour and a half to wake up and get ready. By the time they left Brooke's house, it was nearly 11:30. They walked around Rodeo Drive, going in and out of different shops before they finally found one with dresses worth trying on. As soon as they walked in, Brooke immediately started pulling things off the shelves and handed them to Haley. Just as Haley was about to go try them on, she turned and saw the dress. She threw the ones that Brooke had picked out for her to Peyton and pulled the light blue dress off the rack and turned to show it to Brooke. "It's the one from the magazine, Brooke."

Brooke's mouth dropped open as she stared at the dress. "Wow, it looks even better in person." She whispered.

Haley smiled. "You're trying it on." She said, handing the dress to Brooke and pushing her towards the dressing room.

A few minutes later, Brooke walked out wearing a tight, light blue dress that flowed down to her feet and looked at her friends. "What do you think?" She asked sheepishly.

Haley and Peyton, who had been looking through the dresses Brooke had picked out for Haley, turned to look at Brooke. Haley's face broke into a smile as Peyton nodded. "It's perfect." Haley said.

"Are you sure?" Brooke asked as she turned and looked at herself in a mirror.

"Yes, you look gorgeous." Peyton said.

Brooke finally smiled. "I do, don't I." Both Peyton and Haley rolled their eyes. "Okay, this is the one for me." She said before turning back to her friends. "Haley, why are you not in the dressing room, trying on those dresses?"

Haley laughed. "Just waiting for you." She said before picking up the dresses and walking into the dressing room. There were about 9 dresses in all, and Haley had tried on each of them, always finding something wrong, until she put on the last dress, which was a yellow strapless, flowing gown. She stepped out and smiled at Peyton and Brooke. "I like this one."

Brooke clapped her hands together. "Finally." She said, walking around Haley, examining the dress. "Okay, so we just have to find Peyton's dress." She said, with a huge grin.

However, they did not find Peyton's dress at that store. After looking at every dress in the place, they finally decided to go to another place, so they paid for Brooke's and Haley's dresses and left. They had been walking down the street for what seemed like 30 minutes when they heard Peyton gasp.

Haley and Brooke turned to see what had happened, only to find Peyton staring through a window at a cream colored dress that was in the display window. "It's beautiful." Peyton said in a whisper.

Brooke and Haley stepped up on each side of Peyton and smiled at the dress. "Well, let's go get it." Brooke said, taking Peyton's arm and pulling her into the shop. After asking the clerk about the dress in the window, they were pointed to a rack that held only a few left.

The three of them walked over and started to look for one in Peyton's size. When they was almost through all of them, thinking they wouldn't have any for Peyton, Brooke grabbed the last one and held it up to Peyton. "Go put it on."

They all walked over and Brooke and Haley waited for Peyton to put the dress on. A few minutes later, she walked out in a cream colored dress that tied around her neck. The top of it was tight, showing off her curves, while the bottom of it flowed out into a slight princess style.

An hour later, they were walking back into Brooke's house, each holding a dress bag with their dresses in it. "I can't believe we actually found the perfect dress for each of us." Haley said as they started up the stairs.

"Brooke, honey…" Brooke turned and sighed when she saw her mom.

"Yeah?"

"There are some people here to see you. Their waiting in the study." Mrs. Davis said with a smile.

Brooke looked at Haley and Peyton. "Will you take my dress up to my…"

"No, I'll take them upstairs, you three go see whose here." Mrs. Davis said, walking up and taking each dress from the girls and going upstairs.

Brooke rolled her eyes and led the other two into the study. "Jenny?" Peyton said as she walked in and smiled. She walked over to Jake, who had stood up and pulled Peyton into a hug. Peyton then took Jenny in her arms and held her tight. "Oh, I missed you, Jenny."

Haley smiled then looked over at Lucas and Nathan. "What are you guys doing here?" She asked, but instead of an answer, she was swept up in a kiss from Nathan.

Brooke looked at Lucas. "I thought I told you this was supposed to be a girls week?" She said as she walked slowly over to Lucas.

Lucas, who was smiling, put his arms around his girlfriend. "Yeah, and we gave you three almost a whole week before coming out here, give us some credit."

Brooke laughed lightly. "Well, I'm glad you're here." She said as she hugged Lucas and kissed him softly.

"So, did you girls find your 'perfect' dresses?" Nathan asked, turning to look at the others.

"Yeah, we did actually." Haley said with a smile.

"When can we see them?" Lucas asked, looking down at Brooke once more.

Brooke, however, shook her head. "At Prom." She smiled wickedly. "Sorry, how about we make it up to you guys by taking you out to eat?"

Jake nodded. "Yes, I'm so hungry." Everyone laughed before they all headed back out of the house.

The six friends spent the next few days just enjoying the beach and each other. Brooke had taken many pictures of them at the beach and wherever they went. Before they knew it, it was the night before they left and they were all sitting out on the beach, once again, only this time, they had a mini bonfire going.

Brooke was sitting in between Lucas' legs, Peyton was beside Jake, with Jenny laying asleep on a blanket beside them, and Nathan was sitting beside Haley, who was playing her guitar. They were just sitting around the fire, talking, eating smores, and having fun.

After a little while, Brooke looked over at Haley. "Hey, sing us a song." She said, smiling.

The others nodded in agreement and said 'yeah'. Haley rolled her eyes but smiled. She played a little bit before she looked up and started singing.

_Honestly _

_I didn't mean to cry so hard _

_But the heartache was pouring in like rain _

_I didn't mean to show I care_

_Honestly _

_I didn't mean to laugh so loud _

_But it just sounds so absurd _

_To say that you want me _

_Say that you need me _

_After everything you've done_

_Really, truly I didn't mean to hurt you _

_I just thought that maybe now _

_We'd have better luck the second time around _

_It's always better the second time I hear_

_Find me in the evening _

_When you're ready to dance _

_And I will _

_Take you to the places _

_Where you'd never thought you'd the chance to love _

_Love _

_Love is all we have _

_I__ will run myself in circles here without you_

_Please believe that I tried my best to forget you _

_But the memories keep flooding back like tears _

_I didn't mean to fall in love _

_But sitting here just waiting for this is torture _

_I'm so glad you're far away _

_Is that a terrible thing to say _

_Well I wonder if you're okay_

_Find me in the evening _

_When you're ready to dance _

_And I will take you to the places _

_Where you never thought you'd have the chance to love _

_Love _

_Love is all we have _

_I will run myself in circles here without you_

_Oh I would run myself in circles here without you _

_Oh I've tried and tried _

_And I can't hide from your love _

_Darling it's too late _

_To show me your intentions_

_You know we've got to find a way _

_T__o get past all the implications, every situation _

_Every complication that we've come from _

_Love is all we have _

_I will run myself in circles here without you_

_Darling Love _

_Love _

_Love is all we have _

_I will run myself in circles here without you

* * *

AN: Okay, that was the 12th chapter of Feelings of Love. Let me know what you think._

Also, I am already thinking of the next part of this big story. It will be called Inside of Love.

Inside of Love - The Sequal to Feelings of Love. Take a look back as the six friends remember college, and find out how their lives turned out now, 10 years after graduation, at their high school reunion. Who stayed together? Did any of the three couples get married and have kids? Who lost there way to each other, desperate still, to find their way back?


	13. Find The Strength

Disclaimer : I do not own oth or any of it's characters

**Author's Note Hey everyone, I hope you like this chapter. I am really sorry for all the lack of updates, but between life getting in the way, and having a block, I haven't been able to write much. However, I have finished the story and there will only be one other chapter left. However, I am starting to work on a few different stories now and plan to start posting them soon. And in the next month or so, I will start working on the third part of this big story. So, now to the story...Read and Review.**

* * *

**Find The Strength**

It was the week before prom and the excitement at school was growing each day. The theme for prom was Dancing among the stars, and the decorations were already looking amazing. The ballet for Prom Queen and King were being made and each of the couples were on it.

Brooke was standing at her locker, talking to Peyton on Monday. "I heard that it's going to be down to me and Lucas, You and Jake, Nathan and Haley, and some other couple. I think I'm going to vote for Nathan and Haley though."

Peyton looked at Brooke and shook her head. "You would rather have them win, and not you and Lucas?" Peyton said, surprised.

Brooke laughed. "Yeah, I think I do want them to win." Brooke turned and looked at Peyton. "I mean, Lucas and I are already a couple and it would be nice if we won, but I think Nathan and Haley deserve it more. After all they've been through to get to where they are now, which, in my opinion, isn't even where their supposed to be."

Peyton nodded. "You're right. And speaking of…here comes Haley now."

Brooke turned and smiled at Haley, who was walking towards them. "Do you realize that Nathan and I are up for King and Queen? Who in their right minds would do that?" Haley said as she got to her friends and leaned against the lockers.

Brooke and Peyton looked at each other and laughed. "Are you kidding me, Tutor Girl? You and Nathan need to work a little harder to be less obvious."

Haley turned her head and looked at Brooke, slightly confused. "What in the world are you talking about, Tigger?"

Peyton sighed. "Haley, as smart as you are…sometimes, you just don't get it. Even though you and Nathan aren't officially together, people have been noticing the couple like things you two do. At first it was just us who saw it, but now…everyone can see it."

Brooke nodded in agreement. "She's right. You two are getting sloppy in hiding your…relationship."

Haley rolled her eyes. "We don't have a relationship…I don't even know what we have."

Peyton sighed. "You take this one…I gotta get to class." She said before walking off.

Haley watched Peyton walk away then turned to Brooke. "What was that about?"

Brooke closed her locker before linking arms with Haley and walking down the hall. "You walk around, acting like you and Nathan aren't anything special…when we all know that Nathan has your heart…and he has for a long time now."

Haley looked at Brooke briefly then shook her head. "I'm not denying that he has a special place in my heart…however, we are not a couple, and I'm not even sure if that is what I want. Like I've said before, we are all going someplace different next year, and I don't know if I can stand to be with him, only to have to leave him in a few short months. Then after we are gone, how am I going to…"

"Stand being away from him most of the year…yeah I know Haley. I'm going through the same things with Lucas. But I believe that it's worth it. And I know that you think Nathan is worth it too. You just have to find the strength within yourself."

Haley took a deep breath. "I'll see you at lunch." She said quietly as they walked to her classroom. She smiled weakly at Brooke before walking inside and taking her seat.

Haley sat in all her morning classes, thinking about what Brooke had said that morning. She knew that Brooke was right. Nathan was worth it, she just didn't know if she could do it. As she was leaving her last class before lunch, she made a promise to herself that if it came to them actually being together, she would make the most of the time they had and try to find the strength to leave him after the summer.

Haley was walking towards the table the six of them always sat at when someone grabbed her hand and pulled her away. She turned and smiled as she saw Nathan's blue eyes staring back at her. "Nathan you nearly scared me half to death."

Nathan laughed as he held her gaze. "Sorry. I just thought that we could go someplace for lunch…just the two of us."

Haley looked at him for a few seconds before speaking. "What about the others?" She asked, pointing a finger over her shoulder.

"We are always doing stuff together, as a group. I thought that maybe, at least this once, we could do something by ourselves."

Haley smiled and nodded softly. "Okay, lead the way."

Nathan led her to his car, opening the door for her, then getting into the driver's side. He started the car and pulled out of the parking lot. "So, I haven't seen you all day, where have you been?"

Haley glanced at Nathan. "I've been around, just like always." She said with a laugh. "So where are we going…the café?"

Nathan shook his head. "No, we're going to this small diner just outside of town."

Haley turned and faced the smiling Nathan. "Nathan, we still have afternoon classes to be at."

Nathan shook his head. "No we don't…I made arrangements."

"What kind of arrangements."

"Oh, I just made sure we wouldn't miss anything."

A few minutes later, they were pulling into the parking lot of a small diner, just outside Tree Hill. "Here we are."

Haley looked around before getting out of the car. "And where exactly is here?" She said with a smile.

They were out in the middle of nowhere, at a small, quaint diner. Nathan smiled as he walked around the car and took her hand. "Well, from what I hear, there are many people that have noticed our…couple like tendencies. So I thought…"

"You thought you would bring me out here in the middle of nowhere to kill me and all that?" Haley said jokingly.

Nathan laughed. "Yeah, that's it."

Haley wrapped her arms around Nathan's neck. "Well, I'm glad you took the time for little ol' me." She reached up and kissed him softly. "I'm starving."

Nathan shook his head and took Haley's hand into his own, leading her into the diner. They spent the next few hours, just enjoying each others company, talking about Prom, and college. Haley was having a great time just being with Nathan when she noticed the time. "Oh crap. I'm supposed to meet Brooke and Peyton in an hour. Can we head back to town?"

Nathan nodded. "Of course." He got up and paid the bill before they walked out and got back into the car.

Thirty minutes later, Nathan pulled up to Brooke's house. He stopped the car out front and turned, smiling at Haley. "Thanks for going with me today."

Haley faced Nathan and lost herself in his eyes for a few moments. "Nathan, I would go anywhere with you." She leaned over and kissed him deeply before getting out and going into Brooke's house.

When she got into Brooke's room, she saw Lucas was there. "Umm, hey." She said, shaking her head at the couple, making out on the bed.

Brooke looked over and smiled. "Hey, Tutor Girl. Lucas was just leaving." She said, pushing Lucas off of her before sitting up.

Haley nodded. "Yeah, I see that."

Brooke and Lucas laughed. He leaned over and kissed Brooke one last time before walking out of the room. Haley walked over and sat next to Brooke on the bed. "Where's Peyton?"

Brooke groaned. "She's out somewhere with Jake. She called a little while ago and said she wouldn't be able to make it. Which is okay, because I wanted to finish the conversation we were having earlier."

Haley smiled. "You don't need to finish anything. You're right. Nathan's worth it. And I got to just find the strength to be without him next year."

Brooke clapped her hands together. "Yay. This is great, Hales. You won't regret it."

Haley laid down, placing her head on Brooke's lap. "I hope your right."

* * *

**AN Hey, I hope you liked it. Let me know what you think.**


	14. Love at Prom

I own nothing...oth or it's characters.

**Author's Note This will be the final chapter of Feelings of Love. I hope you have enjoyed the story. I would like to thank everyone who has read and reviewed this story and I hope that you will join me in the next and final part of the bigger story. Let me know what you think...**

* * *

**Love at Prom**

The night was finally here…Prom night. Haley had spent the entire day with Brooke and Peyton, getting their hair and nails done and talking about what the night might hold for each of them in turn. For the last hour or so, however, Haley had been silent, lost in her own world as she thought about just what the night might hold, not only for her, but for the rest of them. Although no one was saying it, this night marked the beginning of the end of their high school careers. They would all soon be moving on to bigger and possibly better things.

Brooke had watched Haley in the mirror as she was getting her hair finished. She sighed to herself, imagining what Haley was so lost in thought about. "Haley?"

Haley looked up, shook out of her thoughts. "Yeah?" She asked softly.

"You okay, Tutor Girl?" Brooke asked as she turned in the chair and stood up.

Haley nodded. "Yeah. Your hair looks beautiful Brooke." She said with a small smile.

Peyton nodded in agreement. "We all are going to look amazing tonight."

"Hey, I look amazing every day." Brooke said and the three friends laughed.

Nathan was laying on his bed, his music playing loud throughout his room, as he thought about Haley. He had just gotten home a short while before from a day with Lucas and Jake. They had spent the morning playing ball at the river court, then swung by the store to pick up their tuxes. They had walked by the salon that the girls were at and Nathan had absently looked in the window and saw Haley, looking off into space as Brooke got her hair finished. She was beautiful and it had nothing to do with her hair being up with little tendrils hanging down around her neck. At that moment, for the first time since they had been together, he could see her spirit…her soul, once again.

He had gotten his acceptance letter the other day from Duke, and for the first time, he realized what Haley had been talking about the whole time. He was going to Duke…and she would be on the other side of the country, at Stanford. He hated that they would be apart for most of the next year…or even four years. It killed him to think of Haley meeting new people, new guys, and possibly forgetting about him.

At that moment, he jumped up and started pacing his room once again, just as he had ever free moment of the last week. He had to think of something to make this work…it had to work.

Later that night, Lucas and Nathan were in their house getting ready for Senior Prom. "I think I'm going to ask her tonight…I want to make it official." Nathan said as he looked in the mirror at himself in a black tux and dark gray tie.

Lucas looked over at him and laughed. "Dude, you look like your going to a funeral. Wear a different tie."

Nathan sighed as he took off his tie and walked over to pick another one. "Okay, so tonight is the night." He said to himself.

Lucas turned and looked at his brother before shaking his head. "I thought you got a tie to match Haley's dress?"

Nathan looked up at Lucas, being pulled out of his thoughts. "Your right." He had totally spaced as to why he was getting so dressed up that he had forgotten about the other parts that went along with his tux. He walked over to his closet door and pulled the tie that he had got specifically for this night and placed it around his next.

Lucas was ready, wearing a black tux with a light blue tie, which matched Brooke's dress. "Your were saying something about asking her tonight?"

Nathan looked over and Lucas and smiled. "I'm going to ask Haley tonight to make it official."

Lucas rolled his eyes. "You sound like your about to propose to her." Both smirked then shook their heads. "Well, it's about time."

Nathan nodded and turned to look in the mirror. "You ready?"

Lucas smiled and headed out the door and down the stairs, Nathan following closely behind. Karen was standing at the foot of the stairs beside her husband with a camera. "Oh, you two look so handsome!" She exclaimed with tears in her eyes.

All three men smiled. They stood there, letting their mother take pictures for a few minutes before Lucas hugged his mom. "We gotta get going and pick up the girls.

"Okay." Karen hugged them both before wrapping her arms around Dan's waist to watch her almost grown boys walk out the front door. As the door shut, she turned to look at her husband. "Their growing up. Pretty soon, they won't even live here."

Dan pulled Karen tighter to him and kissed the top of her head. "We've done a good job with them, they'll be okay. And it's not like we're never going to see them again."

Brooke was smiling into the mirror, looking at herself in the light blue dress she had picked out only a month before. She looked at her two best friend's reflections and smiled. Haley was wearing her yellow strapless, flowing gown and Peyton in her cream colored halter dress, tight around the top but flowing princess style at the bottom. She turned and looked at them as the doorbell rang. "Their here." She said softly.

As much as Brooke would never want to admit it, she was probably the one most scared about them all being apart next year. She knew who she was in high school…she could do high school. But next year, she would be in college, in a strange place, alone. She quietly thought about packing herself in a box and shipping herself after one of her friends. She smiled softly at the thought then nodded. "You two ready?"

Both girls nodded and the three of them headed downstairs to meet the guys, who Larry Sawyer had already let in. Larry had promised Karen that he would take pictures of each couple and of the group for her, so he did just that. Brooke walked over to Lucas and smiled. "Hey there handsome."

Lucas smirked. "Hey pretty girl." He whispered before kissing Brooke lightly on the lips.

The couple took a few pictures for Larry, who Brooke made promise earlier to make her copies for her scrape book.

Jake and Peyton met a few feet from Lucas and Brooke. Jake wrapped his arms around her waist. "You look stunning." He said with a smile to match hers.

Nathan had stood behind the others and watched Haley walking down the stairs, looking radiant in her yellow dress. _God, I love this girl so much._ He thought to himself as she walked up to him. "Hey." She said softly, meeting his eyes and holding them.

"Hey back." He whispered. They stood that way for a few moments, not even noticing the flash go off as Larry took a picture of them at that moment, staring into each other's eyes.

After a few group shots, the six friends said goodbye to Mr. Sawyer and headed outside to the limo. They were going to dinner at a nice Italian restaurant downtown before going to Prom. Dinner was a quiet yet happy affair, with much talking among the couples as much as to each other. They were soon back in the limo and heading to Prom. Everyone had fell silent as they pulled up to the hotel that was holding their prom. This was a moment they knew that would never get back, and each wanted to remember it forever.

One of the first things they did was take pictures before finding a table. They were all sitting around the table when Lucas looked at Nathan and smiled. Nathan nodded before turning to Haley and holding his hand out to her. "Would you like to dance?"

Haley nodded and took Nathan's hand, letting him lead her onto the dance floor. A slow song came on and Haley put her arms around Nathan's neck as his arms tightened around her waist. Their foreheads met as they looked into each other's eyes. They were soon joined by the other two couples but Nathan and Haley were in their own world. It was like they were the only two there, dancing to their own music.

Half way through prom, one of the teachers stepped onto the stage to announce the king and queen. Everyone stood eagerly awaiting the results. Everyone except Nathan and Haley, who were still dancing in the middle of the crowd.

"Now, what you all have been waiting for…The Prom King is…" The teacher opened the envelope and smiled. "NATHAN SCOTT!"

Nathan looked up at the sound of his name being yelled and loud cheers from his classmates. He then realized what was going on. He smiled at Haley before walking up onto the stage.

"And your queen…HALEY JAMES!!!"

Haley, who was watching Nathan with a wide smile, let her jaw drop. Brooke hugged her quickly. "You won, Haley." She screamed over the cheers she was getting, but Haley wasn't moving. Brooke pushed her a little in the small of her back to get her moving. "Get up there."

Haley looked back at Brooke as she joined Nathan on stage. Both were given crowns and Haley was give a bouquet of roses. "And now a dance, from your King and Queen."

The lights faded once more and slow music started to play. The song was Some People, By Leann Rimes.

_Isn't it a gamble _

_Layin' your heart out on the floor _

_Nothin' short of a miracle _

_When you find the one you're looking for _

_It's another kind of trouble trying to hang on to who you are _

_When all you wanna do is lose yourself in someone else's arms _

_Isn't it a wonder (that) we got this far_

Haley allowed herself to melt into Nathan's arms as she met his gaze and held it.

_Some people aren't lucky like us _

_Some people they just give up _

_When the hard times fall _

_The thrill of it all is gone _

_Leaves you in a cloud of dust _

_It's sad to think that some won't find it _

_And others won't recognize it even when it comes _

_We're all at the mercy of the will of love _

_Some people yeah _

_Some people aren't lucky like us_

_Two lonely souls that just stumbled into fate _

_Look how much we've been given babe _

_In spite of all of our mistakes _

_And I will never forget _

_I've been blessed with the gift of lovin' you _

_And when the going ain't easy babe _

_A little faith will pull us through _

_Thank God we have each other we can hang onto_

_Some people aren't lucky like us _

_Some people they just give up _

_When the hard times fall _

_The thrill of it all is gone _

_Leaves you in a cloud of dust _

_It's sad to think that some won't find it _

_And others won't recognize it even when it comes _

_We're all at the mercy of the will of love _

_Some people yeah _

_Some people aren't lucky like us_

_To have someone you can laugh with _

_Someone you can cry with _

_Tell all your secrets to _

_To have someone who won't judge you _

_Someone who just loves you _

_No matter what, they stand beside you_

_Some people aren't lucky like us _

_Some people they just give up _

_When the hard times fall _

_The thrill of it all is gone _

_Leaves you in a cloud of dust _

_It's sad to think that some won't find it _

_And others won't recognize it even when it comes _

_We're all at the mercy of the will of love _

_Some people yeah _

_Some people yeah _

_Some people aren't lucky like us _

_Oh Yeah, Some people aren't lucky like us._

Nathan held Haley tight in his arms, never wanting to let her go or loose this moment. Haley smiled softly at Nathan before speaking. "I love you."

Nathan smiled back. "I love you too." He said before leaning down to kiss Haley softly.

In that moment, they both knew it, they were each other's one and only. And without even asking, Haley became Nathan's girlfriend as well as his best friend.

* * *

**Okay, that's it. It's done...I hope you liked it and the way it ended...for now. The Sequal will be taking place at their 10 year reunion. What do you think will happen? Who will be together or apart. How much do you think has changed in the ten years since their high school graduation? Let me know.**

**Tigger**


End file.
